I'll Always Be There
by WriterAtHeart14
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends forever. They have been best friends since they could remember. But then when bad luck strikes will they be there for eachother? 6th grade can be pretty tough. But not for these two.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey guys! I'm back! This is my second fan fiction….so again cut me some slack and here it is:**

Gabriella's POV

I walked in the doors of East High Middle School. As I began walking towards my locker, a hand went over my mouth. I froze. "Stay quiet, stay still, cooperate and no one gets hurt." A voice said from behind me. I nodded. What else could I do? Then the person tied a blindfold over my eyes and kept their hand over my mouth. I could still hear all of the kids rushing everywhere so I knew he wasn't taking me out of school. I was praying someone would notice me. I mean, how could they not? A girl, blindfolded and being pulled somewhere. That's not that normal. Then it all hit me at once. Troy. Where was he? Was he at school? At home? _Troy help me. _

Troy's POV

Pulling my books out of my locker, I thought about my best friend. Gabriella Montez. Where was she? She didn't meet me at her locker. And she's never late. I was worried but still continued on with the day. Maybe she's sick? No, she would have called. Overslept? No way, her mom never does. As I was walking towards homeroom, past a janitor closet I heard something. I stopped. It sounded like….what did it sound like? It sounded like a person. I listened closer. I heard stuff moving around inside. Should I open the door? Maybe I should go to the principal? Get more help? _No way Troy it's now or never. _I opened the door and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Tom Wesley. West High basketball captain. And none other then…Brie. Tied up and gagged. With terrified eyes. "What are you doing here Wesley?" I growled. "Having a little fun with Ella over here." He said smirking. Gabriella started to cry. "Don't call her that. Ever." I said. "Now, either you get out of this school in the next 3 seconds or I get you out of this world in the next 3 seconds." He looked like he was thinking. I pulled him forward by his shirt. "Out." I said and pushed him off. "Aw Brie." I said.

Gabriella's POV

When Troy opened that door I never thought I'd be happier to see him in my life. To see that hallway in my life. He took care of Tom and bent down towards me. He untied my gag. "Troy." I whimpered. "Shhh. I got you." he said. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" he asked. I just watched him untie me. He looked at me. I looked at him. He lifted me back on my feet and I clung to him. I started to cry. "Shhhh baby Brie its ok. It's over." He said. He probably thinks I'm a big baby. I'm only in middle school. 6th grade. Technically junior high I guess. But when it came to these kind of situations, I'm weak. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

Nobody's POV

As Troy carried Gabriella down the hallway he was trying to decide what to do. He then decided to go to his dad's office. When he got there his dad was reading the newspaper and he put it down when he saw Troy walk in. "What happened to Gabi?" Coach Bolton asked. "Long story. But I think she probably wants to go home." Troy said. "Ok, I'll get you both excused. And I'll bring home your homework after school." Coach Bolton said. "Thanks Dad." When they got to the truck he tried to sit Gabi down in the passenger seat but it didn't work out. "No. Stay." Gabriella said. "I know Brie. I'll hold you when we get home." Troy said trying to pry Gabriella off of him. Gabriella nodded. Finally, when Troy got to his house he picked up Gabriella and walked upstairs to his room. "Brie, did he hurt you?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked down. "C'mon I gotta know, baby." He said again.

Troy's POV

I took her into the bathroom and put her on the counter. "Brie can you roll up your sleeves?" I asked knowing she probably either wouldn't answer or shake her head. She looked at me with her scared chocolate brown eyes. "Can I?" I asked. She continued looking at me. I took it as a yes. I slowly rolled up her sleeve on her left arm. Sure enough on her fore-arm there were red marks. She looked at the marks, and then at me. "Oh, Brie. It's not so bad." I said. I wasn't lying. It wasn't really that bad. It should heal maybe even in a few hours. I rolled up her sleeve on her right arm and there were the marks again. She still looked at me with scared eyes. "Is it something else? Do you hurt somewhere else?" I asked. She slightly nodded. "Where? On you back? Shoulders? Hands?" I asked. She laid her head on my shoulder. "Your head?" I asked. Again she nodded ever so slightly. "A headache?" I asked again. She just looked at me. That's Gabi. Tough any other time. But when it comes to doctors and stuff like this. She zips up and is really weak. "Do you want to watch T.V.?" I ask. She just looks at me from her spot on my shoulder. I sigh.

Gabi's POV

I couldn't talk. I don't know why. I wanted to. I tried to give Troy signs. To tell anyone the truth I just wanted to be held. I was really scared. If you asked anyone in the class, in the junior high, I would be described as a TOTAL tomboy. But only Troy knew, that in times like this, I was kinda weak. Troy picked me and took me into his room and sat me on the bed. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Nobody's POV

"Brie I don't want to push you into anything...but I really want to know what happened." Troy said. Gabriella looked at her hands. "No." she whimpered. "C'mon please? Atleast tell me what happened before he got you." Troy said in a soothing voice. "I-I-I...I want to Troy...but I'm just not ready yet." Gabriella whispered. "I get it Brie. I just want you to know, I'll be here when your ready to talk." Troy said. He then got an idea. "I know how babyish you can be..." he said. "I am NOT acting babyish!" Gabi shouted. "I don't know..." Troy said smiling. "Take it back, Bolton." Gabi said. "In your dreams, Montez." he said. "Fine then. I'll make you take it back." Gabi said grabbing a pillow. "Let me think about that...NO!" Troy said. "You leave me no choice." Gabi said hitting him with a pillow. "Oh, so that's how you want to play?" Troy asked dodging the pillow. "Yeah." Gabi said smiling. "Really?" Troy asked. "Yeah." Gabi said. "Alright you asked for it." Troy said pulling Gabi on the bed and started tickling her. "No Tr-Troy! St-stop! St-stop it!" Gabi said twisting and squriming to get out of Troy's grasp. "Apologize!" Troy said laughing at his best friend. "Ne-ne-never!" Gabi said. "Then I guess I'll have to tickle you more!" Troy said still laughing at his friend. "Ok, ok. I'm super super sorry." Gabi said sitting up. "That's better." Troy said. "Thanks Troy." Gabi said. "For what?" Troy asked. "Being there for me today. I mean you rescued me. I don't know what he would of done with me." Gabi said. "Your welcome Brie. It's my job." Troy said

**A/N-So that's the first chapter! What do you guys think? If you guys have any suggestions, leave a review or send me a message! I'll update ASAP! **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I OWN NOTHING! Only story line is mine! **

**And here it is the second chapter! **

_Gabriella was walking down the hallway when two strong arms wrapped around her. But they weren't Troy's. "Bolton's not here to save you this time." Tom said. "Leave me alone." Gabriella said in between breaths. "Nice try, Ella." he said. He covered her mouth with a gag and picked her up and started carrying her to a closet. Gabriella tried to scream for Troy but it came out muffled. She began to cry. "Don't waste your time." Tom said. He was just about to pull her into a closet when Gabriella screamed as loud as she could "TROY!" _

Gabriella woke up with tears running down her face. She had thoughts rushing through her mind. What should she do? Should she wake her mom? No, she didn't want to bother her. She

decided to text the one person who she could count on…Troy.

_To Troy_

_Hey u awake?_

_From Gabi_

After she sent it she sat and waited. She started to think. He wasn't going to answer. It's too late at night. So she decided to lay down and try to go to sleep. She tucked her phone

under her pillow and laid down. Just as she laid down, her phone vibrated. She opened her phone and saw:

_To Gabi_

_Yea…brie wats going on?_

_Y r u awake? Wats wrong?_

_From Troy_

A small smile appeared on her face. That's Troy always looking out for her no matter what the time or place. She texted back:

_To Troy_

_I had a nightmare_

_I can't fall back asleep…_

_Will u come over?_

_From Gabi_

As she waited for his response she started thinking. What if there are rumors going on about me already? I was barely at school today. What if Troy doesn't want to be my friend

anymore? What if he thinks that I'm too much trouble? Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated she opened it again and read:

_To Gabi_

_Sure brie I'll b right over _

_Make sure ur balcony _

_doors r open_

_From Troy_

Again she smiled. This time a real smile. That's how Troy always got in. He had never used the front door. And since he lived only a few houses away, it made seeing each other perfect. All

of a sudden she heard a knock on the balcony doors and she turned around. There standing outside the doors was Troy. His hair was messy and he had on his pajama pants and an old

sweatshirt. She ran over to the doors and threw them open and threw her arms around his neck. "Whoa Brie." he whispered. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He picked her up

and carried her to the bed. "What happened?" Troy whispered. "I-I-I…" she stuttered. Why was it that when it came to talking about what happened she couldn't talk? "It's ok….shhhh…

your ok. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Troy whispered. "Don't leave. Don't go. Stay." Gabriella whimpered. "Ok, ok. I promise. I'll stay with you." Troy whispered. "Let's get you to

bed. Ok?" Troy whispered. "No. No sleep. Nightmares." Gabriella whispered. "Aww Brie. You'll be ok. I promise. I'll protect you. I'll be right here the entire time." He whispered back.

Gabriella looked at him. "I promise." he whispered. She still just looked at him. "I guess…the tickle monster will have to come out then…" Troy said. Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"No, no. The tickle monster can stay where he is." Troy smiled. "Let's go to bed then." he said. They both laid down. Gabriella spread a small smile across her face. "Goodnight." she

whispered. "Night." **(A/N-Just like in HSM3!) **And with that they both fell asleep.

**A/N-Awww how romantic! So do you guys like? Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I OWN NOTHING! Only story line is mine! **

**And now the 3****rd**** chapter! Thank you guys soooo much for reviewing!**

The next morning Ms. Montez stood outside her daughter's room to greet her. Then Gabi walked out and yawned. "Morning Gabi," Ms. Montez started. Just then Troy walked out. "And….Troy?" "Long story but, I asked Troy to come and stay with me last night." Gabi said. "Ok. As long as its ok with his parents." Ms. Montez said. After eating breakfast Troy got up. "I guess I'd better go." he said as he walked towards the door. Just as he was about to pull it open he heard a soft, quiet voice from the dining room. "No." whimpered Gabi. "Aw Brie. I need to go home and change. I can't go to school like this." Troy said. "No go. Stay." she whimpered again. She ran over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy looked at Ms. Montez for help. "Gabi, I think he's right. He and Mr. Bolton will pick you up after he changes." Ms. Montez said pulling Gabi away from Troy. "No! No I want to be with Troy!" Gabi yelled. "Shhh…Gabi…he'll be back." Ms. Montez tried to soothe her daughter. "NO! TROY! DON'T GO!" Gabriella screamed. Troy's heart broke when he saw her like this, but he knew he had to go. "TROY! PLEASE! NO!" Gabriella screamed. "Shhh….Ella he's coming back….I promise." Ms. Montez. Gabriella froze.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing here?" Troy growled. "Having a little fun with Ella over here." Tom said._

_End of flashback_

"TROY! NO PLEASE! HELP ME! DON'T GO!" Gabriella screamed. Ms. Montez held her daughter back. "Shhh Gabi…It's alright. I promise you Troy is going to come back." she whispered into her ear. Tears were streaming down Gabriella's face as she continued screaming for Troy. "Troy," Ms. Montez said. "Come here." Troy walked over. "Calm her down. Please." she said. "Hey, hey, hey. Brie? It's me. Its ok." Gabriella stopped screaming but tears continued to stream down her face. "Troy?" she said softly. "Yeah, its me. What's wrong? Huh?" he said. "Tom called me Ella when he…." Gabriella whispered so only Troy could hear. "Aw, Brie. Come here." Troy said. Ms. Montez let go of Gabi and Gabi jumped into Troy's arms. "Ms. Montez, if it's ok, I think I'm going to take Gabi to my house." Troy said with Gabi still in his arms. Ms. Montez smiled and nodded. When Troy and Gabi finally reached his house. Troy put Gabi down and said "I just noticed you didn't change." Gabriella just looked down. "Its ok Brie. You can wear something of mine. Like when we were little and when we went into the sprinkler together you always had to borrow my clothes." Troy said smiling. Gabi let out a small giggle. "Yeah. Thanks." she said looking up at him. Once Gabriella and Troy changed Mr. Bolton gave them a ride to school. Before they walked in the front doors. Gabriella froze. "I can't do it Troy." "Of course you can. I'll be right there with you…..the entire time." Troy said. "No. I can't." she whispered. "Yes. I know you can. I believe it. Your mom, my mom, and my dad do." Troy said. "You promise you'll stay with me?" Gabi asked. "I promise." Troy said smiling. Once they walked in Taylor and Chad walked over. "Where were you guys yesterday?" they both said. Gabi hid behind Troy. "Long story. I'll tell you guys later. But just….be gentle with Gabs." he whispered the last part. Taylor and Chad both just nodded. As the group walked to Gabi's locker, the Evans Twins walked up. "Hey, Gabi, missed you yesterday." Sharpay said. The group just ignored them. The Evans Twins were just mean to everyone because their father was rich so they thought they were better then everyone else. "But you know what I heard. You and Tom Wesley, captain of West High's basketball team, are hiding something. Care to share?" she said smirking. "Knock it off Sharpay. What happened yesterday is none of your business." Troy said. "Gosh Troy. You seem pretty protective over the freaky genius girl over there." Sharpay said. "I said, knock it off Sharpay." Troy said. "Yeah, Evans why don't you just leave?" Chad said. "Fine. C'mon Ryan." Sharpay said stomping off with Ryan walking behind her. Gabi turned around and buried her head in Troy's chest. "Uh, guys…." Troy said. "Uhhh, see you in homeroom Hoops. You too Gabs." Chad said pulling Taylor off.

"What's wrong baby Brie?" Troy asked. "They started rumors already? No one is gonna be my friend anymore because they think I'm hiding something. Or am in on something with West High's captain." Gabi said with tears pouring down her cheeks. "Aw, Brie. I'm still your friend and I always will be. So is Chad and Taylor. You know whatever rumors there are aren't true." Troy said. "People will think I'm a trader. Everyone knows West High Middle School is East High's rival." Gabi said looking up at Troy with tears still pouring down her cheeks. "I don't want you to listen to them. Chad, Taylor, and I are all you need. If anyone bothers you come tell me. Ok?" Troy said. Gabriella looked down and nodded. "C'mon lets get to homeroom." When they walked into homeroom everyone ran up to Gabi and Troy. "Where were you guys yesterday?" "What happened?" "Gabi, I heard you got kidnapped." "I heard it was something with Tom Wesley." "Take your seats everyone! Leave Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton alone." Miss Darbus shouted over all the questions. Troy never thought that he'd be so happy to hear Miss Darbus' voice ever. Once they all sat down, Miss Darbus went through announcements and the Drama Club news, upcoming events and so on. And just before she could say anything else the bell rang. Gabi got out first and waited for Troy. Before she could see him come out someone grabbed her arm and she came face to face with the last person she wanted to see. "Hey Ella…"

**A/N-Oooohhhh captured again? Will Troy come to Gabi's rescue this time? Leave a review! ~WriterAtHeart14~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I OWN NOTHING! Only the storyline is mine!**

**So guys I read the reviews and heard you guys are looking for the 4****th**** chapter…is it true? Lol of course it is! So here it is:**

"_Hey Ella…" _

Tom said. "Go away, Tom." Gabriella said. "Oh, but Ella, Bolton interrupted us the other day." Tom said. "And for him I am thankful. Get out of here." Gabriella said. "What did you just say?" Tom asked. "I-I…uh…um." Gabriella stuttered. "That's what I thought. Now come on." Tom said gripping her hard and dragging her away. "If you say one word your gonna get it." Tom whispered in Gabriella's ear. Tom's fierce voice sent shivers down Gabriella's spine. And not the good kind. _Wait a second…he's taking me to the front doors…I'll pass my locker! Troy will be there! _Gabriella prayed that Troy was at her locker. They were just about to turn the corner towards her locker when Tom stopped. "We need to disguise you. I bet Boltons at your locker." Tom whispered. Tom took a gray sweatshirt and sunglasses from his backpack. "Put these on." Tom said holding them out to Gabriella. Gabriella just stared at him. "NOW!" Tom said. "And when we pass your locker, if Boltons there look away. Got it?" Gabriella said nothing. Once Gabriella put on the sweatshirt and sunglasses, Tom took her arm again and they turned the corner. Gabi looked up and saw Troy standing at her locker glancing up and down the hallway worriedly. Just as they passed her locker Troy came up. "What are you doing here Wesley?" "Just picking up my girlfriend…West High had half a day and she has a doctor's appointment." Tom said casually. _Come on Troy! Notice me! I know what I'll do! _All of a sudden Gabi knocked the sunglasses off her face and bent down to get them. When she came back up, Troy noticed who she was. "Brie!" he shouted. "Shut it Bolton. She's mine." Tom said. "Get away from her!" Troy yelled as he pushed Tom against the wall. "Brie get behind me." Troy ordered. Gabi obeyed and hid behind Troy. "Now beat it Wesley." Troy growled. Tom got up from the floor and said, "I'll leave now…but I'll be back for Ella." Gabi ran in front of Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "Shhh….Brie….its ok…he's gone." Troy soothed. "Troy…he said he'd be back….what if he does come back?" Gabriella sobbed. "Aw Brie…its ok." Troy said. Troy lifted her up and carried her to his dad's office and locked the door behind him. "We're alone now. Can you tell me what happened? Did he hurt you?" Troy asked. Gabriella didn't look at him. Troy sighed.

Troy's POV

I couldn't believe it happened again. I told her I'd protect her and the minute when I thought things were ok it goes right down hill again. "Brie." I said. She looked up at me. "Are you ok?" She just looked at me. I went to my dad's desk and grabbed a pad and pen and handed it to her. _I'm fine. But this time I thought he was going to win. _She wrote. "I know Brie. I can't believe I didn't notice you. I'm an idiot!" Troy said. _It wasn't your fault. And you're my idiot. _She wrote. Troy laughed and Gabi giggled. "Did you just call me an idiot?" Troy asked smiling. Gabi nodded. "Payback time Montez." Troy said still smiling. He pushed Gabi on the floor and pinned her arms above her head. Then he took his left hands and tickled her stomach. "N-no! T-t-troy! St-st-s-top it!" Gabi laughed trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "Not until you say the magic words!" Troy said in a singsong voice. "N-n-n-never!" Gabi shouted still squirming. "Then I guess I won't stop…" Troy said laughing. "Fine, fine. Troy Bolton is the bestest friend in the ENTIRE world and he is not an idiot." Gabi said sitting up. "That's better." Troy said standing up. "He's my idiot." Gabi said running for the door. "Not so fast there Montez." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around. Gabriella started laughing. And she smiled at him as he put her down. "Thanks again." "Your welcome. Remember it's still my job to keep you happy and safe." Troy said. Gabi then stood on her tip-toes and gave Troy a small kiss on the cheek.

**A/N-Aww how sweet! How will Troy react? And will Tom come back? I know you guys wanted an update and I had nothing to do so here it is! Oh, and if I don't update tomorrow: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update for a few days…I wanted to but I was busy with Thanksgiving and stuff…so anyway here's the next chapter!**

_Gabi then stood on her tip-toes and gave Troy a small kiss on the cheek. _

Troy smiled. "What was that for?" he asked. "For being my hero. Now we better go. School's over and I gotta get home." Gabi said and with that they walked out the door.

The next morning Gabriella was up in her room, reading a book, waiting for Troy to pick her up for school. She noticed it was pouring rain outside. She put down her book and started thinking. What if Tom comes for me again? He said he would. What if Troy doesn't want to be my friend anymore because of everything? What if no one likes me anymore? I mean all those rumors were spreading really fast. What if everyone hates me? What if it gets so bad that everyone even Troy wants Tom to kidnap me? What _does_ Tom want with me? Gabriella was so deep in thought that she didn't hear her balcony doors open and a hooded figure walk inside. All of a sudden she heard them close which brought her out of her thoughts. She saw the figures shadow and froze. It _has _to be Tom. Who else? The figure got closer and closer until it was standing at the opposite side of the bed from Gabriella. The figure sat down on the bed and started scooting closer to Gabriella. Gabriella tensed up. It is Tom. It has to be. The figure noticed this and put its hands on Gabriella's shoulders. Gabriella's eyes widened. Luckily the figure didn't see that. Oh. My. God. Ok, its not Tom, he would have taken me by now. Then who could it be? What Gabriella didn't notice was that the figure was now massaging her shoulders. **(A/N-Did you guys figure out who it is yet?) **"Wh-who are you?" Gabriella asked her voice shaking. The figure stopped massaging her shoulders and said. "I'm so sorry Brie. I didn't mean to scare you. I forgot to take my hood off and it was pouring rain outside." "Tr-troy?" Gabi asked. "Yeah. Its me." Troy said. Troy pulled Gabi into a hug. "I'm so super sorry." he said. Gabi smiled. That was how she and Troy said sorry since they could talk. "See? Now that is a smile." Troy said. Gabriella tried lightening the mood. "You know…your really good at massages…" Troy laughed. "Really?" Gabi nodded. "Then maybe you'll get them more often." Troy said. Gabi's smile grew bigger. "But we need to go to school. It's only Wednesday." Troy said. Gabi's smile dimmed. "Oh yeah. School." she said looking down. "I know you don't want to. But we have to. And this time wait for me to get out." Troy said smiling. Gabi slowly nodded still not looking up. "Hey, no matter what we're in this together." he said. "Promise?" Gabi said looking up. "Here's my promise." Troy said. **(A/N-Just like in HSM2!) **Troy sat behind Gabriella and put a 'T' necklace around her neck. **(A/N-I'm sure you guys know what it looks like right?)** "I'll keep this forever. I'll wear it everyday. Thank you!" Gabriella said hugging him. "Your welcome. Now come on. We gotta get to school." Troy said. Just then a huge thunder clap sounded and lightening struck. "Troy." Gabi whimpered hugging him closer. "Shhh….Brie its ok…it can't hurt you." Troy whispered. Troy knew that Gabi had always been afraid of lightening storms. Any storms really. This was going to be a long day.

Once they got to school everyone crowded around Troy and Gabriella. "Gabriella what happened yesterday?" "I saw you with Tom Wesley. Are you dating?" "What happened on Monday?" Gabi buried her face into Troy's shoulder and Troy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her through the crowd. When they got to Gabi's locker, Troy said, "I know Brie. I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you. Remember my promise." Gabi nodded and started fingering the necklace. "C'mon." Troy whispered. Then when they got to homeroom and sat down Miss Darbus started speaking, "Today, we are going to discuss a new play. Now, it is different from normal plays that we do here. But I thought to give it a chance. It is about a young man and a young lady and the young lady loves the young man dearly. Then another young man steps in wants the young lady as his own. So he tries his hardest to get rid of the other young man. But the lady loves only one man." Troy noticed Gabriella getting nervous and he knew why, he raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Bolton?" said Miss Darbus. "Um, did you write the play, Miss D?" Troy asked. "No. Miss Evans did." Miss Darbus answered gesturing towards Sharpay. Who shot an evil smile towards Gabriella. "Well, um, Miss Darbus, I'm sure you know of the recent event that happened and well um….I don't think this play is a very good idea." Troy said. "Why not?" Miss Darbus asked. "Its just not. How about we take a vote." Troy said. "Fine then how many of you would like to go along with Mr. Bolton's idea. Troy, Chad, Taylor, and a few others rose their hand. "Alright. How many of you would like to continue with the play?" Miss Darbus asked. Sharpay, Ryan and a few other Drama Club members rose their hands. "Alright. Then it's a tie. I will decide myself which we will do." Miss Darbus said. Gabriella slowly raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Montez?" "I would like to vote." she said quietly. "For which side?" Miss Darbus asked. "I would like to vote against the play." Gabi said softly. "Then its settled. We shall not do the play. But we do need another idea which we will discuss tomorrow." Miss Darbus said just as the bell rang. Gabi got up and went to Troy's desk. "Hey Brie. C'mon I want to show you something before the next class." Troy said leading her out the door. Troy led her to the cafeteria and to a stair case. "Is this it?" Gabi asked. "No, c'mon." Troy said pulling her up the stair case. When they got to the top Gabriella looked around. It was the rooftop covered in beautiful flowers and plants. "This is where the Garden Club meets. But I sometimes come up here." Troy said. "Its beautiful up here." Gabriella said. "If you ever need some privacy or just need to think this is where you can go." Troy said. "I will. Thanks for showing it to me." Gabi said. "Brie, I really need to know. What happened when Tom took you both times?" Troy asked. Gabriella's eyes widened. "You don't have to tell me. But I'd really like to know." Troy said. "Troy, I think I'm ready to tell you." "I know I'm ready to listen." Troy said.

_Flashback/Action or what happened-Italics_

**Gabriella telling the story-Bold**

_Flashback_

**I walked in the front doors heading to my locker. **_Gabriella was walking to her locker. _**Then someone put a hand over my mouth. **_"Stay quiet, stay still, cooperate, and no one gets hurt." said a voice. _**I froze and nodded. I mean what else could I do?** **The person tied a blindfold over my eyes and kept their hand over my mouth and started dragging me somewhere. I could hear everyone around me so I knew that they weren't taking me out of the school. Then I started thinking about you. I hoped you were gonna come save me, like you did. But you know. Once he pulled me into a closet. He tied my arms to my sides and my ankles together. Then he said, **_"You'll never see Bolton again. And he'll wish he never won that game." _**That's when I started freaking out even more. He started doing something. Like rushing around. But of course I couldn't see it because it was pitch black. Then the door flew open and there you were. I had never been so happy to see daylight in my life. Tom froze when he saw you and I looked up at you. And you know the rest.**

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella was shaking by the time she finished. "Oh my gosh. Brie I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you tell." Troy said hugging her. She wrapped her arms around his neck."It's ok. I needed to tell you. I feel a lot better. But I expect a reward." Gabi smiled at the end part. Troy laughed. "Of course you do. Now c'mon let's get to class." Just then the bell rang and they walked to their next class.

**A/N-I'm sorry I didn't give much on their whole almost Troyella moment in the beginning I forgot their was a kiss until I was writing where Gabi tells the story. So I added that little part. But trust me there will be more of those Troyella moments like their were here….So did you guys like it? Will Gabi ever tell Troy her other story? Leave a review! Keep checking back!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Hey! I'm glad you guys liked the 5****th**** chapter! So how about the 6****th**** chapter? Here it is!**

That night Troy and Gabriella were in Gabriella's room doing homework. "I don't get it. It just doesn't make sense." Troy said. Gabi was helping Troy with Science homework. "Its easy you just divide the mass by the volume." Gabi said pointing to the problem on the paper. "Its too confusing." Troy said. Gabi sighed. Then she got an idea. "You divide the top number with the bottom number." "I'm not an idiot Gabs." Troy said half smiling. "No, like I said your not. You're my idiot." Gabi said. "Again with that huh?" Troy said. Gabi smiled and nodded. Silence came. Gabriella got up and walked out to her balcony. "You ok?" came a voice from behind her. "Yeah. After everything that's happened I just can never look at life the same way." Gabi said. "I can understand that." Troy said walking over to her. "I'm sorry. I've been a big baby lately and I.." but Troy cut her off. "No, you haven't. I can understand you being clingy. I get it. Its cool. I'm fine with it. And I understand that its gonna take so time for you to heal." Troy said as he wrapped an arm around her. "Thanks for being there Troy. I mean really thank you." Gabi said looking up at him. "Brie…Would you please tell me what happened the last time?" Troy asked her. "No…please don't make me re-live it Troy…I can't do it. I'm not strong…I'm not.." Gabriella said close to tears. "Yes you are strong. You almost got kidnapped twice. But you went back to school anyway. All the rumors are still spreading, but you went back to school anyway. Yeah, you may have cried. But that's normal. A lot of people probably wouldn't have gone back to school. But you did." Troy said hugging her. Tears started to roll down Gabriella's cheeks. "Don't leave me Troy. Please don't." Gabriella whimpered. "I won't. I promise." he said rubbing her back. Troy lifted her up and brought her back inside and laid her on the bed. Gabriella watched him as he put their books away and cleaned up her room. "You don't have to do that you know." Gabi said softly sitting up. "No, but I want too." Troy said. "Thank you then." Gabi said laying back down. "You promise not to leave right?" Gabi asked. "I promise. Remember the necklace? That's my promise to you saying that I will always be your friend and no matter where you are or I am I will always come back." Troy said sitting next to her on the bed. "Thank you Troy. So so much." Gabi said looking up at him. "Your welcome Brie." Troy smiled at her. "I'm really tired. But I don't know why. Its not even late." Gabi said looking at the clock with nervousness in her eyes. "Try and get some rest. Ok? I'll be right here when you wake up." Troy said. "Ok. Goodnight." Gabi whispered. "Night." Troy said.

The next morning Troy woke up and looked at the clock. It read: 6:00 A.M. "Wake up Brie…" Troy said. Gabriella didn't budge. "Gabi…come on….it's six we need to get up." Troy said gently shaking her. Still no movement. "No…no, no, no…" Troy mumbled. He got up and ran to Ms. Montez's room. "Ms. Montez! It's Gabi she won't wake up! Ms. Montez wake up!" Troy yelled. "What's wrong Troy?" Ms. Montez asked when she woke up. "It's Gabi she won't wake up! I don't know why! She just isn't waking up! What are we going to do?" Troy said. Ms. Montez got up and ran to her daughter's room. "Gabi…sweetie…wake up. Please for mommy….wake up." Ms. Montez said gently shaking her daughter. "I think we need to take her to the hospital." Ms. Montez said. "Alright. But how? She's 'sleeping'." "Um…could you carry her?" Ms. Montez asked. "Of course." Troy said lifting Gabriella up. And with that Ms. Montez, Troy, and an unconscious Gabriella drove to the hospital.

**A/N-Ooohhh! What's going to happen? What's wrong with Gabi? Is she ok? I got the idea from a Zanessa Story I was watching on You Tube a while ago. Hope you guys liked it! Check back and leave a review! **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the 6th**** chapter! I'm sorry that my chapters are getting shorter but I like to leave cliffhangers…. Anyway here's number 7:**

When Troy and Ms. Montez arrived at the hospital Troy put Gabi in a chair and ran to the front desk. "We need to see a doctor now!" he yelled. "What's the problem?" the nurse at the front desk asked. "Its my friend she won't wake up! Last night she said she was tired and it was kinda early but I didn't really think about it but this morning I tried to wake her up and she won't!" Troy yelled. "Alright, alright. I'll page a doctor right away." the nurse said. "Thank you." Troy said. He walked back to Ms. Montez and Gabi. "She said she would page a doctor." Ms. Montez nodded with tears in her eyes. Just then a few nurses and a doctor came in the waiting room with a gurney. "Where is she?" one of the doctors asked the lady at the front desk. "Right over there." the nurse said pointing to where Troy, Gabi, and Ms. Montez were. "Lift her onto the gurney." the doctor told Troy. Just as Troy did so Gabi softly mumbled, "Troy." and they wheeled her away. A nurse walked over to Ms. Montez. "Is she your daughter?" "Yes." Ms. Montez said. "I'm going to have you fill out this form please." the nurse said. "Alright, thank you." Ms. Montez said sitting down. Troy began pacing. "Troy, calm down. I'm as nervous as you are but pacing isn't going to help Gabriella, its only going to make you dizzy." Ms. Montez said. "I can't." Troy said. "Why not?" Ms. Montez said standing up. "Because…just as I put her on the gurney she mumbled my name." Troy said. "Oh. She probably wants you. After all she is really very fond of you." Ms. Montez said. Before Troy could say anything else a doctor walked over. "Are you both here for Gabriella Montez?" "Yes." Ms. Montez answered. "I'm assuming your Troy." the doctor said. "Yes, is there a problem?" Troy asked. "Well, we got her to wake up but we can't do any tests until she calms down. And she's screaming for you, Troy." the doctor said. Without hesitation Troy rushed into the hallway and followed the sound of a scream he knew too well….Gabi's. He burst into the room and saw a sight that broke his heart. Gabriella had a breathing mask on and she was trying to get out of the doctors grasp. "Let her go!" Troy yelled. The doctors ignored him. Just then the doctor who Troy talked to came in. "Everyone let her go. Let the boy see her." he said. Troy walked over to Gabriella's bed. Tears were streaming down Gabriella's face. "Hey, hey. Brie, it's me. Its Troy." he whispered. She looked at Troy with terrified eyes. "I need to take the breathing mask off of her." he said. The doctor nodded. "Not too long." Troy nodded in response and slipped the mask down off of Gabriella's mouth. "Troy." she whimpered. "I'm right here, Brie." Troy said sitting on her bed. "Why am I here?" she asked quietly. "You wouldn't wake up this morning." Troy said softly. Gabriella just looked at him with a scared look in her eyes. "Troy, we need to run some tests to figure out why she wouldn't wake up." a doctor said. Troy turned to face Gabi. Gabi shook her head. "No doctors." she whispered. "I know Brie. But I'll be here the whole time. Just relax." Troy said. Gabi slowly nodded her head. A few doctors came over. One put the breathing mask back on Gabriella. Tears started trickling down Gabi's cheeks again. Troy instead this time gave her a pencil and pad of paper. I can't do it Troy. I'm not strong. I told you. "Hey, hey, hey. Just look at me. Right at me." Troy whispered. **(A/N-Sound familiar? Which movie is that from?) **I'm not strong. I can't. You know that I hate doctors. "You are strong. _I _told _you_. I know you do but I'm right here. Ok?" Troy said. Gabriella nodded. Doctors were still rushing around and after what felt like an hour they all left. Take it off. Take it off. Now. Please. Take it off. "What Brie?" Get it off. Please. Now. Finally Troy realized she was talking about the breathing mask. Troy pulled it up over her head and put it away. **(A/N-Sorry don't know where that is…I've never done it before!) **"I know this is hard for you, Brie. Along with all this stuff that's happened, Tom is probably the least of your worries right now." Troy said. "Yeah, I guess….Troy, I-" Gabriella started but then her mom walked in. "Oh, Gabi! Are you alright? What happened? Oh, you scared me!" Ms. Montez said. "I'm fine, mom." Gabriella said hugging her mother. Ms. Montez pulled back and said, "I interrupted something didn't I?" "Just talking mom." Gabi said. "Ok. Well do you guys need anything? I'm going to talk to the doctor and go get something to eat." Ms. Montez said. "I'm fine, thank you Ms. Montez." Troy said. "Same here." Gabi said. "Alright then. I'll see you guys soon." and with that Ms. Montez left. "What were you going to say?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella. "I was going to say that I need your advice on something. And since you're my best friend, I trust you." Gabi said. "Ok, Brie…what is it?" Troy asked. "Well….I like this guy…but I don't know if he likes me back, but I don't want to tell him and he say that he doesn't like me back." Gabi said looking at her hands. "Well, you should tell him. And then even if he doesn't like you back…at least you know….and who is this guy?" Troy asked. "No one!" Gabi said quickly and then said, "It's not important." "Ok then…" Troy said not believing her. "What if I tell him and he doesn't like me back and it ruins our friendship?" Gabi said. "I doubt that, because any guy who doesn't want to be your friend, is missing out on a really great girl." Troy said looking at Gabi. Gabriella looked up at Troy and looked him in the eyes. "Ok then…Troy, I have something to tell you. Something really, really important. And no matter what happens, I still want to be your best friend." "Ok Brie. What is it?" Troy asked curious. "Well, that guy-" Before Gabi could finish a doctor walked in. "Miss Montez, we found out the reason you would not wake up this morning. And we have some questions for you." the doctor said. "Okay…so what happened?" Gabi asked. "While you were sleeping, you well…you fainted…how that's possible we don't know, but we suspect its from lack of sleep. So have you been getting much sleep lately?" "Well…I…uhhh….." Gabriella stuttered. "Brie?" Troy asked worried. "No." Gabriella whispered barely audible. "Pardon?" the doctor said. "No. I haven't." Gabriella said quietly. "Brie….why not?" Troy asked. "I can't! Every time I go to sleep I have a nightmare. The same exact nightmare! It's not easy Troy! I can't do it anymore! I just can't…" Gabriella shouted trying to get out of the bed. "Miss Montez…" the doctor started. "Brie…..no…wait…" Troy said. When Gabriella was about to touch the floor her legs felt so weak, just as she thought she was gonna fall, Troy caught her by her waist. "Troy…let me go. Now." Gabi said trying to get out of Troy's grasp while tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Brie…c'mon, get back into the bed….please." Troy whispered in her ear. Gabi nodded and Troy lifted her back into the bed. "I'll leave you two alone." the doctor said walking out. "I have the same nightmare. Its Tom. But this time he gets me and you…you…..you let him." Gabi said looking up at Troy with tears still running down her cheeks. "Brie…I would never let that happen and you know it. Remember my promise? And why didn't you call me?" Troy said. "I didn't want to bother you. I thought that you would get tired of me." Gabi whispered. "I would never get tired of you. Ever. Your stuck with me." Troy whispered. Gabi nodded and a small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you. You're my hero." and Gabi reached out and grabbed Troy's hand and said, "Troy…about that guy…."

**A/N-What's Gabi gonna tell Troy? What did you guys think? I know it's kinda long but I wanted the story to go on! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Hey guys! I got some really positive feedback so…THANKS! **

**And I was looking at the last chapter and I realized it must be really hard to read so I'll fix that! So anyway here's the next chapter! **

"_Troy…about that guy…."_

"Yeah Brie? What is it?" Troy asked. "He's…he's in this

room…..he's you." Gabriella said slowly looking down. Troy just

stared at her shocked. "I understand that you don't like me back…it's just I took your advice." Gabriella said feeling disappointed. She looked down. "Hey…." Troy said lifting her chin up. "I

never said I didn't like you. I'm surprised…sorta shocked." "So…you don't like me?" Gabriella asked. "No…Brie…I care about you a lot. I'm not ready to say I love you yet. Because…you

know…we're only in 6th grade. But I really like you." Troy said. Gabi smiled. "So Troy…I know this is really sorta awkward but I don't care…..Will you be my boyfriend?" Troy looked like he

was thinking. Gabi's smile dropped. "I don't know…." he said. **(A/N-Troy! Idiot! Am I right?)** "But before I answer…do you care about me?" Troy asked. "Of course I care about you

dork!" Gabi said lightly hitting him on his head. Troy smiled. "I will. I'd love to." Troy said. "But Troy…if you don't mind I'd like to take it slow…" Gabi said. "Of course, Brie." Troy said and

smiled. Then Ms. Montez walked in. "Gabi, I'm so sorry but the doctors said you'll have to stay one night. If you get any worse by tomorrow they'll tell us, but until then you have to stay.

I'm so sorry. I tried to compromise." "No….no, no, no. Troy don't let me stay here! I can't! I won't! I'm not strong I told you! Please!" Gabriella cried. A doctor and a few nurses burst in the

room. "Ms. Montez, Troy…you're going to have to leave immediately." "What? NO! TROY! NO DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE!" Gabriella screamed. A nurse came over to Troy and Ms. Montez and

ushered them out. When they got out of the room the nurse locked them out. **(A/N-Rude nurse huh?)** Troy could still hear his girlfriend of only a few minutes screaming for him inside the

room. Troy put his fist on the door. "They can't lock us out like that!" Troy said. Troy looked through the window. His heart just broke into a million pieces. The doctors had literally

restrained Gabriella to the bed and she was now hysterical. "Uh, no." Troy mumbled. "What?" Ms. Montez asked.

Gabi's POV

Once the nurse got Troy and my mom out of the room…I lost it. She came back towards the bed. "Shhh…Ms. Montez, please…shhhh." "NO! TROY! TROY! COME BACK! PLEASE! WHERE'S

TROY! I NEED HIM!" I screamed. "Shall we restrain her Dr. Welsch?" the nurse asked. Dr. Welsch nodded. The two nurses literally restrained me to the bed. That reminded me of….Uh oh.

_Flashback_

_A hand went over my mouth….he tied a blindfold over my eyes…he dragged me into a closet…. "Bolton's not here to save you this time." his voice rang in my head. I was tied up and gagged in a pitch. Black. Closet. Alone. With Tom. _

_End of Flashback._

"TROY! TROY! I NEED TROY! NOW!" I screamed.

Nobody's POV

"What?" Ms. Montez asked. "Brie…she's relapsing what happened during her….you know." Troy said. "Oh, no…my poor baby." Ms. Montez said. "I-I…I need to get in there." Troy said.

"How?" Ms. Montez said. Troy looked around in the hallway. "Ms. Montez….how tall do you think a doctor has to be?"

**A/N-Uh oh…what's Troy got up his sleeve? Is Gabi going to be ok? Find out! Keep checking back! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Hey guys! I'm back and I read all of the reviews and I'm glad you guys liked it! Even I was anxious to write it! Anyway Thanks again for all the positive feedback! So…here it is:**

"_Ms. Montez….how tall do you think a doctor has to be?"_

"What do you mean Troy?" Ms. Montez said looking confused. Troy told Ms. Montez his plan. "Alright….but please try not to get into trouble." Ms. Montez said. "I won't. Do you think I could

pass as a doctor?" Troy asked. "You're pretty tall for your age so I should say so. Be careful too Troy. Please." Ms. Montez said. "Alright, alright. I'm going to change, I'll be right back."

Troy said walking off. Ms. Montez looked into the window. Gabriella was still struggling against the restraints and she was close to completely losing it. "Troy….hurry." Ms. Montez

mumbled. Once Troy came back Ms. Montez looked him over. "Aren't they going to know it's you? They've seen your face." "Covered." Troy said pulling out a face mask. "All the other

doctors are wearing face masks too so I'll fit right in." "Alright. Please Troy, be careful." Ms. Montez said again. "I will. I promise." Troy said knocking on the door. Ms. Montez went to sit

down. The nurse opened it and looked confused at Troy. "They sent me down here to help calm….Ms. Montez down." Troy said trying to change his voice a little. "Um…alright then." the

nurse said she opened the door wider and let Troy in. Troy walked in and saw his Brie, struggling against the restraints and she was on the verge of hysterics. He walked over to her and

lightly touched her arm. Gabi flinched. "Don't touch me. Please go away." Gabriella cried. Troy looked around. "Shhh…Brie, its me. It's Troy." he whispered. "Troy?" Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here undercover." Troy said. A small barely even seen smile appeared on Gabi's face. "You need to calm down, Brie. I know you don't like doctors especially because they kicked

me and your mom out but you might stop breathing." Troy whispered. "How do you know that?" Gabriella whispered. "Paid attention 1 day in science….I guess it paid off." Troy said.

Gabriella let out a small giggle. "I guess." "Can you calm down for me?" Troy whispered. Gabriella shook her head. "No…no, there mean the nurse wanted to sedate me! How could I?"

Gabi whisper-yelled. Troy got an idea. "I bet I can get you to sleep." "No…I got to sleep on my own." Gabriella said. "Wanna bet?" Troy said smiling. "Mmhm." Gabi said. "Wait till

everyone leaves. Alright and I'll prove it to you." Troy said. Gabi nodded. Once everyone left Troy changed and went over to Gabi. "I'm still waiting." Gabi said smiling. "Lay down." Troy

said. Gabi did. "Comfortable?" Troy asked smiling. Gabi nodded. "Why do I have to lay down?" Gabi whispered. "You sleep laying down don't you?" Troy asked. Gabi nodded and yawned.

"Getting tired Brie?" Troy asked. "Yawning only proves your boring." Gabi said smiling. "I'm boring? I'm boring? This is coming from the girl who loves school." Troy said his smile getting

bigger. Gabi nodded. "You're so lucky we're in monitored hospital otherwise I would tickle you to death." Troy said. Gabi stuck her tongue out. "Brie…I promise you when we got back to

school….whenever that is…I will protect you, I'm not gonna let him get to you…ever." Troy said getting serious. "I know Troy. And I know that no matter what he tries to do and no matter

how bad it can be, you'll always come rescue me." Gabriella said. Troy smiled. "I will. I promise." Gabriella yawned again and this time a real yawn. "See I told you." Troy said.

"You….didn't….say….anything….Troy." Gabriella said before drifting off to sleep. Troy smiled and lightly kissed her forehead. When he got outside the room Ms. Montez stood up. "How is

she?" "Calm and sleeping." Troy answered. "I think we should leave while she's asleep." Ms. Montez said. "Ok. She's got her cell phone. And since school's out, when I get home I'll get

our homework from him and we'll drop it off." Troy said. Once Troy got home he noticed it was 9:30 already so he headed to bed.

Gabi's POV

When I woke up there was only one light on over my bed. I looked around and Troy nor my mom was in the room. I freaked out. Last time I saw Troy was sitting by my bedside. What

happened to him? What time is it? I picked up my cell phone and looked at the time: 10:30 p.m. Then I realized Troy got me to fall asleep. I'll get him for it later. I bet it was because I'm

still weak. He didn't win. I pulled aside the blankets and saw that I was in a hospital gown. Ugh, this is just another reason to hate hospitals. I put my feet on the floor and almost fell. I

gripped the bedside and grabbed my I.V. stand. Reason number 2. I walked slowly towards the door to the bathroom and changed. When I got out I worked my way slowly to the door

and opened it. Walked into the hallway and saw no nurses nor doctors. Go time. I put my hand on the wall for balance and walked down the hallway towards the front waiting room. As I

got closer to the door a nurse came around the corner and walked towards me. "Um…Miss, may I help you with something?" "No, no. Just going home." I said as painlessly as I could. I

sucked at lying. "You look like your limping. Are you sure your alright?" she asked. "Yes. Fine, I promise." I said….wait a second wasn't she the nurse who locked Troy out? "You look

awfully familiar too…..you're the Montez girl!" the nurse said. Crap. Busted. I started running towards the door as fast as my weak legs could go. "No, no come back. Miss Montez! Help!

Help! Patient on the run!" The nurse shouted down the hallway. I looked behind me and saw 2 other doctors coming around the corner. Uh oh. I ran faster and faster. Until someone

gripped me around my waist. "Let me go! I'm not a patient here! I swear! Please let me go!" I shouted. "Miss Montez calm down." the doctor who was holding me said. I struggled to get

out of his grasp. "No! NO! Let me go!" I screamed. "Get the sedative!" the doctor yelled. "NO! NO! LET ME GO! TROY! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I screamed. Then a nurse rushed over and stuck

a needle in my arm. Everything went black.

**A/N-Soo about the whole what's Troy gonna do thing…hopelessromanticgurl got it right! I was really surprised. I guess great minds think alike! Anyway, what's gonna happen to Gabi? Can Troy save her this time? Leave a review! Keep checking back!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Ok, so I'm sorry for the sorta late update, I've been really busy this week. Well here it is!**

The doctor carried an unconscious Gabriella back to her room. "What should we do?" a nurse asked once the doctor placed Gabriella in her bed again. "I'm not sure but she's not very

stable. She is obviously still very weak." the doctor said. "She seems fine. I would imagine she's still weak but otherwise. Even if we kept her here, she would go into hysterics

unless….Troy was here." the nurse said. "So I understand." the doctor said. "We need to go. She should be left alone." And with that they left. Little did either of them know Gabriella

woke up in the middle of that conversation and heard it all.

**Gabi's POV**

What? They're going to keep me here? No, no they can't! I hate it here. I know. I'll text Troy. He'll always answer me.

_To Troy_

_R u up?_

_From Gabi_

What am I going to do? They can't keep me here! What about the rumors? Troy won't want to be my friend I know it. I just know it! Just then her phone vibrated signaling she had a message.

_To Gabi_

_Yea brie wats going_

_on? Y r u up?_

_From Troy_

Gabriella quickly replied:

_I'm fine I'm scared I just heard_

_something I don't want to hear_

_From Gabi_

What will Troy think? He'll probably be worried. Again her phone vibrated:

_To Gabi_

_Wat happened brie?_

_From Troy_

Gabi replied:

_To Troy _

_They wnt 2 keep me here!_

_I can't! _

_From Gabi_

This time Troy called her back.

Gabriella/**Troy**

"Hello?"

"**Brie, how do you know they want to keep you for another night?"**

"I heard them talking. Troy, I told you I'm not strong…I hate hospitals! You know that."

Troy sensed that Gabriella wasn't telling him something.

"**What aren't you telling me?"**

"What do you mean?"

"**You're not telling me something. I can tell." **

"What are you talking about?"

"**Brie. You are my best friend. I know your hiding something. Now what is it?"**

"I tried to escape." Gabriella whispered so that it was barely audible.

"**What?"**

"I tried to escape, ok! I can't take it! I can't…" Gabriella sobbed.

"**Shhh…Brie…calm down…it's ok. I understand."**

"I can't….Troy…It's really hard."

"**I know Brie. Just calm down. Ok? You need to relax and go to sleep."**

"I can't…I can't…I'm a mental case."

"**Gabriella Anne Montez! Don't you dare call yourself a mental case! You are not! You hear me? You are creative, amazing, kind, sweet, beautiful, smart, and talented." **

"I can't lie to myself Troy. Maybe, I should let Tom take me. You wouldn't want a mental case as your girlfriend."

"**Gabriella listen to me. Are you listening?"**

"Yeah." she whispered.

"**You are not a mental case. You are so amazing. You are talented, and sweet, and kind. You are NOT a mental case. Do you understand?" **

"Even if I'm not, I can't take it here much longer, Troy. I need you."

"**Aw, Brie. I wish I could be there. But visiting hours are over."**

"Can't you find a way?" she whispered.

"**Well…" Troy sighed. **

"What is it, Troy?" she asked quietly.

"**I could sneak in. But Brie, I could get in major trouble. No matter how much I want to see you."**

"Then come see me please! Troy! I'll be the best girlfriend you've ever had! Just come please! I need you!"

"**Shhhh….Brie, calm down. Please." **

"I can't! I'm telling you! I need you! Please! Troy!"

Before Troy could respond doctors burst into Gabriella's room. "Please Ms. Montez you need to calm down."

"NO! I WANT TROY!" Gabriella screamed as she dropped her cell phone. All Troy could hear was a loud noise and Gabriella screaming for him. "Ms. Montez…please." a doctor said. "I WANT

TROY! PLEASE! LET HIM COME! PLEASE!" Gabriella screamed. "Gabriella? Are you there? What's going on?" Troy shouted. A nurse noticed the phone and picked it up. "Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Troy. Troy Bolton. What's going on?" Troy said frantically into the phone. "It seems Ms. Montez is having a panic attack and she wants you." the nurse said. "So may I come?" Troy

asked eager to calm his girlfriend down. "I suggest you do." the nurse said. "I'll be there as soon as possible." Troy said and hung up the phone. He ran to his parents room to wake them

up and once they got into the hospital Troy ran down the hallway and into Gabriella's room. When he opened the door the sight he saw made his heart brake into a billion pieces.

**A/N-Uh oh….what did Troy see? Can you guess? Sorry I haven't been posting in awhile today we went on a class field trip and yesterday I was really busy but here it is! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Again, I apologize for a late update. My computer wasn't working earlier today. Trust me I got worried! Lol! Well here's the 11****th**** chapter:**

_When Troy opened the door the sight he saw made his heart brake into a million pieces. _

Gabriella was restrained to the bed with tears pouring down her cheeks. A breathing mask was put over her mouth and nose and a doctor was just about to sedate her. "STOP!" Troy

yelled. _Poor Brie. The oxygen mask probably didn't help calm her down. _Everyone else froze to look at Troy. Even Gabriella who had been watching the doctor with the sedative looked up at

Troy. "Don't sedate her!" Troy ran over to Gabriella's side. "Is that your only option? To sedate her? That's what you do with all your patients?" Troy asked. "Well, she wouldn't calm

down…" the doctor started. "It doesn't matter! Did you even try to calm her down yourselves? While being gentle?" Troy interrupted. "Well, we…" the nurse tried. "Let me have time alone

with her." Troy said. They all left. Gabriella looked at Troy with those terrified eyes again. Troy gave her a pad and pencil. Troy, it was so scary. I couldn't take it. I was just so scared! "It's

ok, Brie. I get it. Shhh…shhhh….your ok. I'm here. Your safe." Troy said. Please take the mask off. "Brie, your breathing too hard. Like I said before you could stop breathing. You almost

made me stop breathing when I heard you scream over the phone." Troy said. I'm sorry. But PLEASE take off the mask. "You need the mask, Brie. At least until you calm down. Ok?" Troy

said. Gabriella slowly nodded. "Calm down….ok? I'm right here." Troy soothed. Please try to take me out of here. I hate it. I never want to see this breathing mask again. "I'll talk to my

parents but I can't make any promises. Where are you going to stay? I called your mom and she's out of town on business. She's really worried about you though." Troy said. She went 

out of town? Without telling me? "I'm sorry Brie. I thought she told you." Troy whispered. I'm glad you told me. I'm glad you're here to protect me. "That's how its always been." Troy said.

Can you take this breathing mask off now? "Yeah. Here." Troy said taking the breathing mask off. "Thank you." whispered Gabi. "Don't mention it. Are you ok?" Troy asked. "No,"

whimpered Gabi. "I hate it here." "I know. In fact I'll go talk to my parents right now. Ok?" Troy said heading towards the door. "NO! PLEASE! Don't go! I promise I'll be better! DON'T GO!

PLEASE! TROY, NO!" Gabriella screamed. Troy ran back to her. "It's ok…shhhh…I'm right here…I'm not gonna leave you….shhhh…calm down. It's ok, its ok." Troy said rubbing her hand.

"Please. Don't leave." Gabriella whimpered. "I won't, I won't. It's ok." Troy said. Then Troy's parents walked in. "How is she?" Lucille, Troy's mom whispered. "Clingy, but I don't mind." Troy

whispered back. Gabriella patted the bed signaling Troy to sit down. Troy sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Mom, dad we need to take her out of here." Troy said.

"Why?" Jack, Troy's dad asked. "She's miserable here. She hates it. Its basically torture for her." Troy said. "We'll talk to the doctors but, we can't promise anything." Lucille said. "Can she

stay with us? Her mom's out of town anyway." Troy said. "Of course. We'll go talk to the doctors." Jack said as they walked out. "See, Brie? Everything's gonna be fine." Troy said. "I can't

go back to school." Gabriella said. "What do you mean? The Great Gabriella Good Girl, doesn't want to go to school?" Troy said smiling. A small smile appeared on Gabi's face. "No. Not

really." "Aw, Brie. I'll be right by you. I'm never gonna leave you. You don't need anyone else. We just need each other. I promise." Troy said looking her in the eyes. Gabriella looked

down. "What about Tom?" she whispered. "Forget him. He's the least of your worries. But remember, I'll always find you. Right?" Troy said. "Yeah." Gabi whispered. Lucille came back.

"The doctors are allowing her out. But she needs one more check-up tomorrow morning." "Ok, mom. We'll meet you in the lobby." Troy said. As his mom walked out. "See? Everything's

fine. Just like I said." "Except the check-up." Gabi mumbled. "I'll come with you. I'll be right there for you. You only have tomorrow and Friday to get through. We can do it." Troy said. Gabi

nodded. "C'mon." Troy whispered. "Can you walk?" "I'll try." Gabi whispered. Her feet touched the floor and she almost collapsed. Luckily, Troy caught her. "C'mon. I'll help you into the

bathroom and you can change and I'll carry you out to the car." Gabi nodded. After she changed, Troy picked her up bridal style and carried her to the lobby. "We're ready." Lucille noticed

Gabi had fallen asleep. "She still can't walk?" "A little. But I don't mind at all." Troy said looking at a sleeping Gabriella. Lucille brushed a stray hair out of Gabi's face. "Let's go." When they

got home Troy carried Gabi upstairs and into his room and laid her on the bed. The minute he let her go she mumbled, "Troy." "I'm here, Brie." he whispered. As Troy laid down, he

thought about school. How was Gabi going to be? This is going hard but together, they can face it all.

**A/N-Awwwww….how sweet? So Gabi's out of the hospital and at Troy's house. Good right? At least there's no cliffhanger this time…but I have a trick up my sleeve….haha, anyway, leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Hey guys! I read your reviews and thanks again for the positive feedback! Here's chapter 12:**

Gabi's POV

I woke up the next morning curled up in Troy's arms. I turned around to look at him. Aw, he's sleeping. It would be too bad if someone was to wake him…..NOT! I wanted to play a trick on

him. I closed my eyes and started tossing in turning in his arms. I started mumbling, "No….no, no. Tom no! Stop it! Stop it! No! Troy! TROY!" I screamed the last part. I felt his arms loosen

and he bolted up in bed. "Gabi, wake up….Brie wake up! It's a dream! Calm down!" He shouted shaking me. "No…no…no….NO! Tom no! Get away! TROY!" I screamed again. "GABRIELLA!

WAKE UP!" He screamed back at me. "TROY!" I shouted. This time I got the reaction I wanted. To hold me still, he threw his arms around me and held me so tight. I slowly opened my

eyes. "Troy?" I whispered. "Yes, Brie?" "You are so….gullible." I said looking over my shoulder at him. "What?" he said from behind me. "Tricked you." I whispered. "Gabriella Anne

Montez!" Troy said smiling. "Yes?" I said giving him my innocent smile. "Don't you play that on me. Now…it's payback time." he said. "Oh yeah Bolton? What are you gonna do?" I said

teasing him. "Well…see ya!" he said as he ran out of the room. I ran after him and as I ran down the stairs I saw him run into the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I leaned against the

door frame. I saw his back towards me. "Aww, is Bolton scared?" I said. "No….but you should be." he said turning around to face me with the spray nozzle from the sink. "Ok, ok. Put it

down." I said slowly making my way towards him. "No. Way." he said looking straight at me. "I won't do anything. I promise. Just put the nozzle down….and we can talk about it." I said

teasing him again. "Never, Montez." he said pointing the nozzle at me. I put my hands up, still teasing him. "I promise, I won't do anything. Just put. The nozzle. Down." "Not gonna

happen." he said still holding pointing it straight at me. Another idea hit me. I walked over to the chair and tripped and fell. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow. Troy. My ankle." I said looking up at him. He

immediately put the nozzle down and kneeled down in front of me. "Are you ok?" he whispered. "No, my ankle! It hurts, Troy make it stop." I whimpered. "Brie, I'll get you some ice. Hold

on." he said getting up. "Wait, Troy." I said. He turned around to face me. "Gullible!" I said as I jumped up and grabbed the spray nozzle. "Brie….put. It. Down." he said with his hands up.

"Stay back! Come any closer, and you get it." I said. He stopped in his tracks. "What happened to the sweet, kind, forgiving Ella I knew?" He asked. Just as he said Ella, I froze.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ella…." a voice said from behind me. It sent shivers down my spine. And not the good kind….. _

"_What are you doing here?" Troy growled. "Having a little fun with Ella over here." Tom said smirking…._

_End Of Flashback_

"Gabi? Gabs? Brie? Are you ok?" I heard Troy's voice. "What?" I said. "Are you ok? You looked like you were zoned out or something." Troy said. "You said it." I whispered. "What did I say

Brie?" he whispered back. "You called me…" I trailed off. "Oh, Brie. I'm so sorry." he whispered. "What if he comes back for me today? I can't have that happen, Troy! He always sticks to

his word! He said he'd be back-" I started shouting but Troy grabbed me. "Hey, hey, hey. Nothing is going to happen. Ok? And if something does, I'll always come find you." Troy

whispered. I didn't make eye contact. No not now. I couldn't. "Brie? Can you look at me?" he whispered. I shook my head. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I can't. "Look," he started as he picked me

up and put me on the counter. "I know, its scary. And I know, that you may not feel safe at school much anymore. But I know for a fact, that you are strong and you are not going to let

him take control over you. I know, your not going to fall into his trap." Troy said. I still didn't make eye contact. He lifted my chin. It was then that I noticed I started silently crying. "You

are strong. Yes, you are. You always will be. You are my strong, Bella and you can go to school and live a normal life." Troy said. I shook my head. "I'm not strong. I've been telling you

that all along-" I tried but Troy interrupted. "If weren't strong, you would have lost it at the hospital. If you weren't strong, you wouldn't have gotten away from Tom. If you weren't

strong, you'd be at home crying your eyes out. But you know what? You are strong. I know you are." Troy said firmly. "Thank you, Troy. For everything." I whispered. "Your welcome. Now,

c'mon let's go get changed and get to school." he said as he lifted me off the counter and carried me upstairs.

Nobody's POV

When Troy and Gabi got to school again, Gabi was surrounded by students with a million questions. "Where were you yesterday?" "Did it have something to do with Tom?" "I heard you

were at the hospital." "Are you mentally sick?" "Is it true Tom visited you at the hospital?" "Hey! Back off! Give her some space!" Troy yelled. The crowd made a walk way for them. Once

they got to Gabi's locker Gabi said, "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Troy nods as she walks away.

Gabi's POV

When I'm basically and earshot away from Troy someone grabs my shoulder. "Long time no see, baby." a voice says. Here comes the shivers again. "Don't call me that." I say over my

shoulder, not turning around. If I turn around to face him, I'll lose my confidence. "Baby, I thought we loved each other." he said. "More like you loving yourself." I said. He turned me

around. "I tried to be nice." he whispers. Before I could respond he ties my hands behind my back and escorts me to the nearest closet. Your probably wondering why I'm not screaming

or anything right? Oh, I'm screaming. Trust me, I'm trying. But I'm too scared, no noise will come out. Once we're in the closet he turns on the light. "Here," he says. "Put these on and

hold still." He hands me a few pieces of clothing and he gets behind me. "What are you doing?" I whisper. "Fixing your hair, we can't have Bolton recognize you." he whispers in my ear. I

feel his hands running through my hair, which I left down today. It just felt weird with him touching my hair. "Don't touch my hair." I whisper. He yanks down on my hair and says, "What

did you say?" "I…I…well…I…" I stutter. "Hold still." he says again. After I get changed and he finishes fixing my hair, I look at myself in a mirror. My hair is in a half pony-tail and I have on

hopefully not his West High sweats. He then looks me up and down in the mirror and takes out my half pony-tail and puts a baseball hat on my head and sunglasses on me. "There." he

said. "Let's go." With that he opens the closet door and we walk down the hallway. I notice Troy by my locker still. I pray that he notices Tom. He walks straight over to Tom. "What are

you doing here?" Troy growls. I've never noticed him this mad before. It kind of….scares me. I whimper. Tom looks at me. "Shhh….Bella….its ok. He won't hurt you." _Bella? How dare he._

"Who's this?" Troy asks. "This is my girlfriend, Isabella." Tom says smiling. Troy looks me up and down. Then he stops and stares right at my….. 'T' necklace. "That necklace looks familiar."

he says. Tom's eyes widen and look at the necklace. "I gave it to her. It stands for Tom." "It looks like the one I gave to Gabriella." Troy says looking at Tom suspiciously. _Can Tom actually_

_ win?_ "Well, it's not because I gave it to Isabella and it stands for Tom!" Tom shouts. I can't take it anymore. I run to Troy and wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head in his

chest. "Troy, save me." I whimper. "Isabella! How dare you!" Tom shouts. "Her name is Gabriella!" Troy shouts as he wraps his arms around me. _Uh oh. _

**A/N-Uh oh is right. What's going to happen? Did Troy's necklace work? Will Tom get revenge? Anyway, what did you guys think? Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**So, I read all the reviews and I see it's mini Twilight: Team Troy or Team Tom? Haha, leave a review on that one. Anyway, here's the 13****th**** chapter:**

_I can't take it anymore. I run to Troy and wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head in his chest. "Troy save me." I whimper. "Isabella! How dare you!" Tom shouts. "Her name is Gabriella!" Troy shouts as he wraps his arms around me. Uh oh._

Gabi's POV

I whimper again. "Isabella, get over here now!" Tom shouts. "She's not your girlfriend, and she doesn't have to listen to you!" Troy shouts back. I flinch in his arms. He looks down at me.

"What's wrong, Brie?" "See, she wants to be with me!" Tom says as he reaches out to me. I run and hide behind Troy. I see Principal Matsui walking over. I run over to him and start

pulling his sleeve like a little kid. "What is it Gabriella?" he asks as I pull him towards Troy and Tom. I run and hide back behind Troy when he comes over. "What's going on here?" Mr.

Matsui asks. "Tom tried to kidnap Gabriella." Troy says. "Is this true, Ms. Montez?" Mr. Matsui asks. I'm too scared to answer. I noticed I started shaking. "Troy….home….please." I

whimper. "Ok, shhhh….Brie….its ok. Your shaking." Troy whispers pulling me to his chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He lifts me up and carries me,

somewhere. I don't exactly know where, but I'm sure its somewhere safe. I noticed we were in his dad's private office. "Troy, what happened? What's wrong with Gabi?" Coach Bolton

asks. "It happened again. Dad, she's so scared she's shaking." Troy says. "Take her to see your mom. Ok? I'll take you guys to her work." Coach Bolton says. No, no, no. Troy's mom is

what I call a mental doctor. I'm not mental. No way. "No, no, no." I mumble. "What Brie?" "No. Troy I'm not a mental case. I just want to go home." I whisper. "Brie, my mom can help you

feel better. You know my mom." Troy whispers. "No." I whimper burying my head in Troy's chest. "Dad? Do you see this? She feels like a mental case. Just take us home." Troy says

rubbing my back. "Alright. Let's go." Coach Bolton said. When we get home, Troy leads me upstairs to his room. I sit down on the bed and watch as he does the same. "Are you ok?" I

shake my head. "Aw, Brie." he whispered as he sat me between his legs. "Relax." he whispers in my ear. He started massaging my shoulders. Darn he's good. I closed my eyes and took

a deep breath. I lean backward and look up at Troy. Without stopping he looks down and smiles at me. "How are you now?" "Better. Relaxed." I say. "So your saying anytime I need to

calm you down, this is what I have to do?" he asks smiling. "Totally." I said. "Troy?" "Yeah?" "Thank you. I actually thought you wouldn't recognize me." I said. "Oh, I recognized you from

down the hall." He smiled at me. I frowned. "Then why didn't you save me, dork?" "Sworn to secrecy." he says smiling. I grinned. That's what we said when we had secrets between each

other. "I'm glad I have you." "Same here." he says stopping his massage. I started whining. "Trooooooyyyyy. Why'd you stop?" "I'll give you another one after dinner." he said.

Nobody's POV

Dinner in the Bolton home was quiet. "Jack tells me you were going to stop by today, Gabriella." Lucille says. Gabi just looked at Troy then Lucille. "Gabriella, Jack's been telling me what's

going on in school and how you've somewhat shut down and maybe you should stop by." "Mom, stop." Troy whispers. "Troy, I just think she should consider it." "Mom, stop it! She's not

one of your patients, she's my girlfriend!" Troy shouts. Gabi got up from the table and walked upstairs. Troy got up and followed her.

Troy's POV

When I got up to my room I saw Brie, her back towards me with her arms folded across her chest. "Hey." I said quietly. She quickly glances over her shoulder at me then looks straight

ahead again. "You ok?" I ask as I sit her between my legs. "Go away." she whispers. "Brie…your shutting me out." I whisper. She doesn't move. "Relax, Brie. I don't care what you say.

Tell me." I say.

Gabi's POV

I'm just upset. I can't help it. "Please. Tell me what your thinking." Troy whispers into my ear. He starts massaging my shoulders. He knows my weakness. I unfold my arms.

"C'mon, Brie." he says. "I'm not mental. I don't care what she says. I don't want to visit her." I say quietly after a few minutes. Troy sighs. "Your right. Your not mental. You don't have to

visit her." "She treats me like one of her patients! I'm not mental!" I shout folding my arms again. "Shhhh….Brie, I know your not." he whispers. "I'm not going." I say quietly. "You don't

have to." Troy says. I get up and go to the window. "Brie…..I think there's more to this then your telling me." Troy says. "I don't feel like talking, Troy." I said looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" Troy whispers. "What if I am mental?" I whisper. "Gabriella, you are far from it. Don't listen to my mom. Your only in 6th grade. You are not mental. My mom is just trying

to help, but you don't need that help. I doubt you'll ever get over the whole kidnapping thing. You'll probably always be afraid of it but, everyone is. But your not going to let it affect you."

Troy said. I nod. He kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry." I say. "Gabi, it's fine. I care about you. So do my parents, they just have a hard time showing it." Troy said smiling. I laugh. "So what

are we going to do now?" I ask. "Well, tomorrow's Friday. I guess we should do homework." "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine why?" Troy said. "You just suggested we do

homework." I said smiling. He laughed. "Well, why not?" "Your sure your ok?" I asked. "Fine." Troy said. "Ok…" I said suspicious. "C'mon, Brie," Troy said. "Teach me how to do science." I

laughed. "Impossible, for you."

**A/N-So, what did you guys think? Team Troy or Team Tom? Lol! Leave a review! **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Ok, I'll admit it's not the happiest chapter but its not the saddest! But I promise next chapter will be much happier! Ok so here is chapter 14:**

Gabi's POV

I woke up in the dark feeling hot and kinda dizzy. At first I thought maybe it was because I was wearing a long sleeved shirt so I changed into a tank top. An hour later, I felt the same

and wasn't able to fall asleep. Time to wake up Troy. I sat up and started gently shaking him. "Troy…wake up…" I whispered. He slowly sat up. "What's wrong Brie?" "I don't feel good." I

whimper. "Oh, Brie, what happened?" "I'm dizzy and I think I have a fever." He feels my forehead with the back of his hand. "Brie, your burning up." Troy whispers. "You need to take

some medicine." "No. No medicine." I whimper. "Brie…" "Please no." "Fine, but just this once I've got an easier method. Just this once, ok?" he whispers getting out of the bed. He pulled

back most of the blankets except for my blanket from my room and a sheet from his bed before walking into the adjoining bathroom. I heard the sink water running for a bit then turning

off and Troy coming back into the room with a damp washcloth. "Baby girl, look at me." he whispered as he started gently rubbing the cloth on my forehead. I turned my head away.

"Troy, stop." I groan. I feel babyish when he does this kind of stuff for me. "Brie, please hold still." he whispered. I sighed and did as he asked. "Do you feel a little better?" I just looked

at him. "Are you ok?" he tried again. "Better." I whispered. "Are you still as warm?" I shook my head. "Good. I'll do it again tomorrow, ok?" I shook my head. "Brie, I know what your

thinking. And I want to do this for you because I care about you. Your like my little sister. And since we're dating, I've gotten even closer to you." He said as he got into bed. I curled up

into his side. "Thank you." I whispered and regretted it because my voice sounded horse. Uh oh. "Gabi, does your throat hurt?" he asked sitting up. "No….." I said. "Brie….?" "No, Troy

please. I just need water. No medicine." I whispered. "Ok, just this once Brie. I'm letting you slide." he said getting out of bed again. "Thank you." I said as he handed it to me. "If this

gets any worse, your going to the doctor." "Can't I just take some medicine?" "Let's just get some sleep. Ok?" Troy said laying me back down. I nodded. He wraps his arm around me and

we fall asleep.

Troy's POV

When I wake up the next morning I turn over to check on Brie, who's still sleeping. I quickly ran to the bathroom to get another damp cloth. I came back out and Gabi was awake.

"Morning."

I started gently rubbing her forehead with the cloth again. She turned her head away. "Brie, stop. Please look at me. I know you don't feel good. This will make your temperature go

down." I said softly. "Troy." She mumbled pushing her heard into the pillow. "Gab…..please. It'll make you feel better." She turned back over. "Good girl. Remember we have to do this

every so often." She whimpered. "I know, but your fever's going down." "Troy! Gabi! It's time to go!" My mom yelled up the stairs. Gabi covered her ears. "Shhhh…its ok Brie….I'm going to

tell her we aren't going today." Just as I was aboutto reach the door I heard, "No. Stay. Please." "Oh, Brie. I'm just going to tell her you can't go to school. I'll be right back. I promise."

She ever so slightly nodded.

Gabi's POV

After Troy left I started silently crying. This has been the worst week ever. I don't know what to do. When Troy came back I turned over. "Brie….I know your awake." he whispered. I didn't

move. I felt him sit on the bed. He crawled over towards me. He started rubbing my back. "What's wrong?" I turned over to look at him. "Brie, why are you crying?" He looked worried.

"I'm ruining your week, aren't I?" "You've been doing anything but. Gab, you're my best friend. I worry about you when I'm not with you. I got to spend the entire week with you."

"Really?" I whispered. "Yeah. I know school and the hospital aren't your favorite places right now but we got through it together." I sat up. "I'm sorry." "Quit Apologizing. Gabi, you've

done nothing wrong. Come here." he said opening his arms. I hugged him. I didn't want to let go. He kissed my head. "Brie does your throat hurt still?" "No, actually." "You

should get some rest." "I won't fall asleep. Not without you." "I'll stay until you fall asleep." I nodded. "You'll get better tomorrow." Troy whispered. I looked at him with curious eyes.

"What do you mean?" I yawned. "Sleepy?" Before I could say anymore, I fell asleep.

**A/N-So not the happiest but not the worst chapter right? And I will put a happier chapter in soon!**

**Leave a review! Check back!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**So….it's chapter 15! OMG! I can't believe it! Thank you guys soooo much for the positive feedback! And all of your suggestions! I wouldn't have gotten this far! So here's chapter 15:**

Troy's POV

I woke up and looked over at Gabi. Expecting to see a frown on her face and her tossing and turning, I was met with a new sight. She was sleeping peacefully. With a….was that a….smile

on her face. I smiled. "Troy…" she mumbled. She frowned. "Troy, where are you? Troy? Troy! Tom get away! Troy! TROY! Get away Tom!" I started shaking her arm. "Gabi, wake up it's a

bad dream." "TROY! NO! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME! PLEASE! NO! TROY!" She screamed. I wrapped my arms around her. "Gab….shhhh…its ok." She started pushing me away. "Please, get

away! Get away!" She yelled. "Shhhh….Brie….its me. Its Troy." She stopped. "Troy?" she whispered. "I'm right here." I said. "Troy. Don't leave me." She whimpered. "It's ok….I'm here. I'm

not leaving you. Your safe. I promise." I whispered. "Troy….it was…I just didn't….and you were-" Gabi stuttered. But I interrupted her, "Calm down, Brie. You don't have to tell me what it

was about. Its ok." "But, Troy…It was so scary…I was….and Tom he-" "Relax, Brie. Shhhh….its ok." I whispered.

Gabi's POV

I couldn't breathe. All I could think about was that dream. God that dream. Troy tried to calm me down but I just couldn't stop. "Troy….you wouldn't stop him. You just stood there. And you

even helped him! How could you!" I said. "Brie….calm down….shhhh it was a dream. I would never do that you know that." He said. "I-I….uh…Troy…I feel….help me." I managed to get out

before I fainted.

Troy's POV

I caught Gabi before she fell onto the bed. At first I was worried but then I slowed down and thought it was probably just a panic attack. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her

forehead. Her eyes slowly opened. She looked around and looked up at him. "Troy?" she whispered. "Yeah. Are you ok?" He asked. "Fine. I'm sorry. I just panicked and I-" "Its ok. Gab,

really. Just relax. Ok? I don't want it to happen again." I said. "Ok…so since it's a Saturday, whatdya want to do?" Gabi asked smiling. God, I missed her smile. I love that smile.

"Well…..considering the fact that you just had a panic attack and just got over being sick, I think you should take it easy." "Does that mean I have to lay in bed all day?" She whined. "Oh,

totally." I said teasing her. "Fine then, if that's how you want it then you can't kiss, hug, or hold me until tomorrow." She teased back. "Your on, Montez." I said.

Gabi's POV

I laughed. This was going to be interesting. He'll give in, in about an hour or two. Piece of cake. And all I had to do was lay here in bed. "But! There is one exception I will make to this

bet." "And what is that?" He smiled at me. "You….can massage my shoulders, like you did …..If, I say so." I gave him that evil smile. "Alright, fine." "Troy! Chad's on the phone!" Lucille

called from downstairs. "Be right there!" Troy yelled back. "I'll be right back." He said to me as he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. A little after Troy left Lucille came in.

"Hey, Gabi. How are you?" "Good, I guess. Troy's making me stay in bed all day though." "You know, we never got to finish that talk at the dinner table the other day." Lucille said looking

at me. I looked at her. "Um….Mrs. Bolton, if you uh, don't mind….I'd rather not talk about it." I said getting kinda nervous. "Gabi, this is exactly what I'm talking about. If you don't talk

about it, you never will." Lucille said. "I'm not one of your patients, I'm not mental! Ok? I don't mean to sound rude but, I'm not!" I yelled. "Won't you just please, come down to my office,

and we can have just one session. See how you feel then." Mrs. Bolton said. "No! I'm not mental!" I yelled at her and stomped into the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

Troy's POV

While I was talking to Chad I heard a door slam upstairs. I hung up the phone with Chad just to see my mom walking into the kitchen. "Mom? What was that?" I asked her. "I don't know.

I was just talking to Gabi, and she just stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door." I got suspicious, Gab doesn't do that on her own. "What exactly were you talking about?" "I

was talking to her about coming down to my office for one session." "Mom, she's not your patient! She's my girlfriend! You're making her think she's a mental case! If she wanted your

help she'd tell you! But she doesn't! Please, leave her alone!" I yelled. "Troy, if she keeps these things bottled up, she'll never say anything! She could completely shut us out!" My mom

yelled back. "She'll talk at her own pace!" And with that I ran upstairs. When I walked into my room I saw the bathroom door shut. I walked over and lightly knocked on the door, "Brie?

Are you ok?" No answer. I pressed my ear against the door. I heard nothing but the faint sound of her breathing and….oh, no…her crying. I slowly turned the knob and poked my head in.

She was sitting up against the shower with her legs pulled up in front of her with her head in her hands. "Brie….." I whispered and sat next to her. "I am mental. Aren't I?" "No, your not.

Your anything but." I whispered. I picked her up and brought her into my room and sat her on the bed between my legs. "Relax, Brie. Don't let my mom get into your head. She's wrong." I

said starting to massage her shoulders. Gabi shook her head. "She's trying to get into your head, like she does with her patients." I whispered. "You think so?" She whispered. "Brie, I

know so. You are not mental. You are beautiful, smart, talented, amazing, sweet, and kind. But you are NOT mental." I said. She finally looked up at me and whispered, "You broke the

bet." "I don't care about that bet. I care about you." I said. She smiled and laughed, "I'm glad. Because I care about you too." I smiled at her. She was going to heal. Who cares what my

mom says.

**A/N-Aww sweet! Sorry I updated kinda late, this week was hectic cause I had to finish up a project that was due today and everything so yeah. But I got it up! So what do you guys think? Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~ **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Alright now here's a tiny continuation of the last chapter and then a happy chapter! And I heard about Zanessa's break up, and I have to say I can't believe it. I'm sure its temporary guys so no worries. Whatever the reason it's nothing Zac and Vanessa can't work out. ZANESSA FOREVER!**

Gabi's POV

While I was sitting in the living room watching TV, waiting for Troy to come back from a practice the guys put together, I got a text:

_To Gabi _

_Hey _

_Meet me at_

_The park in 30 minutes._

_Don't be late!_

_From Troy_

I smiled. I love it when Troy plans something. He always impresses me no matter how cheesy he was. I ran upstairs to change into something better then my, er, Troy's pajama pants and

an old tank top. I finally decided on a pair of jeans and a light blue long sleeve shirt. **(A/N-The one from HSM1 in When There Was Me and You.) **I grabbed a key Mrs. Bolton had made

from me slipped on my shoes and walked out the door. I started thinking, why would Troy text me during his practice? I was trying to remember something he told me over the phone

about how he had saw Tom and a few of his friends at the gym. I couldn't exactly remember what he had said but I'm sure he can take care of himself. As I got closer to the park I could

hear kids laughing and screaming, probably playing tag or something. When I got to the park I looked around and didn't see Troy anywhere and assumed I was early, so I found a bench

and sat down. It was then that I heard a little girl crying. I followed the sound until I found the little girl under a tree with her legs pulled to her chest and her crying into her hands. "Hi,

sweetie. What's wrong?" I asked softly. "My mami and papi are gone. I lost them. I'm a bad girl." she said crying. "It's ok. Do you speak Spanish too?" I asked trying to get her to stop

crying. She nodded. "Mami taught me." "Esta bien carino. Mi nombre es Gabriela. Te ayudare a econtrar a tus padres." **(It's ok sweetie. My name is Gabriella. I'll help you find you **

**parents.) **She looked up at me. "Gracias, Gabriela." **(Thank you Gabriella.)** "La bienvenida a lo que es tu nombre." **(Your welcome. What's your name?) **"Mi nombre es Megan." **(My**

** name is Megan.) **Megan said. "Hi Megan, c'mon let's go find your parents." I said reaching out my hand. She grabbed it and said, "I'm 6! I'm about to go into 2nd grade. What grade are

you in?" "I'm in 6th grade." I answered smiling. "Wow, your older then me, Gabi." Megan said. "Megan! Donde se! Megan!" I heard a woman shouting. "Mami!" Megan yelled. "Megan!

Estabamos bus Cando por todas partes para usted!" **(Megan! We've been looking everywhere for you!)**

"Mami! Gabriella helped me look for you I was scared. She knows Spanish!" Megan said. "Gabriela, muchas gracias por traer a mi bebe de nuevo a mi." **(Gabriella, thank you so much for**

** bringing my baby back to me.) **"No era nada en realidad. Beuno, tengo ir. Megan bye." **(It was nothing. Well I must be going bye Megan.) **I said running off back towards the bench.

As I ran up the hill I saw Troy on….my cell phone? I must have left it there. When he spotted me he smiled in relief and hung up the phone. "Troy!" I yelled smiling at him while running

towards him. "Brie!" he yelled back at me opening up his arms. I jumped into his arms. "Where have you been?" "I met a new friend today." I said looking up at him. "Really? Is that

where you've been all this time?" "Si Troy, y si no te importa me gustraia ir a casa." **(Yes Troy and if you don't mind, I'd like to go home.)** "Will you explain then?" He asked. I nodded

and smiled. I remembered that I had him take a Spanish class a few months ago. He smiled back at me. I have a lot to tell him….

**A/N-So how did you guys like it? I hoped u loved it! Anyway, Leave a review plz! And I'd like your view on the whole Zanessa split….its not forever guys remember, their meant to be TOGETHER!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Ok, so I agree with hopelessromanticgurl Zac nor Vanessa have confirmed the split themselves and they might have started the rumor so they can have a more private relationship. Also, do you guys think Megan should make another reappearance? Leave a review on it! Here's chapter 17:**

Gabi's POV

After we walked home Troy led me upstairs to his bedroom. "So, where were you exactly?" he asked looking at me curiously. "A little girl lost her parents and I helped her find them." I

said. "Really?" "Yeah, I think I'm really starting to heal…" "Good. I'm proud of you Brie. I know your really trying to get past all of this." he said sitting next to me on the bed. "I am.

Honestly Troy…." We both stopped talking. I decided…I'm ready. "Troy….I think I'm ready." He looked up at me. "Ready? Ready for what?" "I'm ready to talk about….it." I could hear

nervousness in my voice. God, I hope he doesn't. "Ok, Brie….are you sure? If your not you don't have to…" "No, I'm ready. I want to tell you." I hear my voice shaking. "So what exactly

happened, the second time?" Troy asked. "Well…."

**Bold-What Gabriella sees.**

_Italics-Gabriella talking._

Regular-Present time

_I'm basically out of an earshot of you someone grabs my shoulder._

"**Long time no see, baby." a voice says. Here comes the shivers again. **_I don't make eye contact. If I did I'd lose my confidence. _**"Don't call me that." "Baby, I thought we loved each other." "More like you loving yourself." **_I was trying to sound strong. I was really trying Troy! I really was! _

"Brie….shhhh. Its ok. Calm down. Ok? You don't have to tell me the rest now. You did good. Tell me the rest when you want to. Ok?" Troy whispered. "I was really trying to be strong! I

really was! But with everything I said, he gripped my shoulder harder! It hurt!" I screamed.

Troy's POV

"Shhhh…..Brie…it's ok I understand." I whispered to her. My parents burst into my room. "Troy, what's going on?" My mom asked. "I don't know, she was telling me wha-something and

she started screaming! I want to help her! I don't know what to do!" I said. My mom walked over to a scared Brie. "Gabi? What's wrong sweetie? Can you tell me?" she said softly. Gabi

shook her head frantically. "It hurts! Troy! He's right behind me! Make him stop! Please! Troy!" She screamed. "Gabriella, who's behind you?" my mom asked softly. "He's going to take

me! He says he's going to hurt me if I tell you!" I went in front of Gabi. "Brie…..look at me. Ok? No one is going to hurt you. Alright? Your safe." I whispered. "NO! TROY! I'm not safe! He

says that I can't tell anyone anything!" She screamed. "Troy, please. Let me take her to my office. Please. She can stay at the hospital I work at." "What for mental people? No way. Mom,

please try and calm her down here. She'll be more comfortable here." "Troy…" "No. No, no, no. She's staying here." I looked over at Brie who's legs were pulled up to her chest and she

was rocking back and forth. What happened to the Brie at the park? I sat down next to her and heard her mumbling, "Troy, protect me. Troy, protect me. " over and over again. "Brie…I'm

right here. I promise. Ok? No one is going to hurt you." I whispered hugging her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear, "Don't let go." Oh I didn't plan it. Not

any time soon.

**A/N-How sweet? Well the entire chapter sorta went from happy to sad to scared. Should Megan make a reappearance? Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**I'm glad you guys liked Megan! I like her too…trust me if you knew what I was talking about you'd start laughing….haha, anyway….here's the next chapter:**

"_Hey, Ella I haven't seen you in awhile." That voice. It gave me nightmares. Literally. This time I turned to face him. "What do you want, Tom?" "Stay away from Bolton! Or else! And no more_

_ staying at his house! Go home, where I can watch you. If you dare tell anyone about this your gonna wish you didn't…." "Get away! Why should I listen to you? You've done nothing but hurt me!_

_ Leave me alone!" I yelled in his face. "That's it! I'm done letting you talk! No more! You asked for this!" He yelled back at me. He grabbed me and tied my wrists together in front of me and stuck _

_a gag in my mouth. Great. At least I can run…. He picked my up bridal style and started running towards the front doors of the school. I started screaming, even with the gag muffling them. Tom _

_laid me in the back of his truck and bent down near my face. "Shhhh…Brie, its ok. Your wasting your time you know. And don't get too loud." He said stroking my hair. Darn him. I want to punch _

_him. And I would if my hands weren't tied. I kept screaming and tears raced down my cheeks, the more and more I tried. "Shhh….quiet down Brie." he whispered. Another guy got into the driver's_

_ seat and started driving. Great, two of them. "Quiet her down will you?" The guy in the front yelled at Tom. "I will, I will….Sorry 'bout this Bella." He said to me pulling out a cloth. He pulled out my_

_ gag with just enough time for me to ask, "What's that?" And he put it over my mouth and nose. I started squirming at first. "Shhhh….Bella, calm down…" I started going unconscious and I heard,_

_ "Brie! Gabriella! Gabriella, stay with me!" _

Troy's POV

I was standing in waiting room of the hospital my mom worked out. My mom didn't give me a choice this time and demanded that Gabriella come to the hospital. It was weird how we

ended up here, really. It was actually scary. One minute Brie and I were watching TV in my room and she started talking. At first I thought she was talking to the TV but none of it made

sense. It sounded like she was talking to Tom. I looked over to her and she had a terrified look on her face. When I tried talking to her she just continued. My mom and dad heard and

rushed upstairs and my mom demanded Gabriella come to the hospital immediately. She said she knew what was happening and could help Brie. I wish I could help her. Just then

someone tapped my shoulder. It was my mom. "We got her out of it….she's asking-no I take that back-she's screaming for you." "What room?" I asked quickly. "203..." That's all I needed.

I ran off down the hall to 203. When I got there I opened the door. I think she's getting a little used to hospitals now because when I got there she wasn't exactly screaming she had a

panicked look on her face with tears running down her cheeks. I walked over to the bedside and sat down. At first we just stared at each other. I broke the silence, "How are you?" "How

am I? Troy…I don't know…I honestly don't." "What happened?" My voice was full of concern. "I don't know….I hope it never happens again! Troy, it felt like he was actually there. Next to

me or behind me. It was scary." Gabi said. I sat down on the bed and hugged her. "What happened in your….dream?" "He kidnapped me again." She whispered into my ear.

"Troy….please get me out of here. I don't like it. Please." "I'll try but, my mom might think otherwise." "I guess I really am mental…." She tried to say under her breath. "What'd you just

say?" "Nothing…I…Troy…please." "Gabriella, you are NOT mental. Ok? I've been telling you this all along." I said firmly. "Then why am I here, Troy? It's not very fun…" She whispered the

last part. "I know its not. It never is. I'm going to talk to my mom ok?" As if on cue my mom walked in. Gabriella looked down. "Hey, Gabi how are you feeling?" Gabi said nothing.

Gabi's POV

Troy leaned over and kissed my forehead. "You ok?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Troy, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Mrs. Bolton asked. "Uh…Brie?" He looked at me. I

shook my head. "Some other time, Mom?" "Fine." And with that she walked out. Finally. Its not that I don't like Mrs. Bolton, she's really nice, but she's the one who put me in here!

"Brie….she's gonna ask me if you told me anything. But I won't tell her I promise." Troy said. "I don't want her to know anything Troy. They don't know me! And they never will!" I buried

my face in Troy's shoulder. "I know….I know….its ok Gab." He whispered. I nodded. But is it really?

**A/N-So what do you guys think? Is Gabi going to heal from here? Can Troy help her? Can anyone help her? Who do think can? **

**~WriterAtHeart14~ **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**I read the reviews and there are separate opinions on who people think can help Gabi. In this chapter there's not really any drama, I thought we should drop that for a bit. **

Troy just sat in the chair next to Gabi's bed watching her sleep. What else could he do? Last night, it took forever for Gabriella to finally fall asleep. A nurse suggested they sedate her

which made Gabi stress even more so Troy, being the protective one he was, asked everyone else to leave to room. In other words, Gabi wasn't taking the whole being in a hospital

again well. Troy wanted to let her sleep because he knew she was probably happiest then. He reached up and stroked her cheek. A sleepy smile appeared on Gabi's face. Troy smiled. He

hadn't seen that smile in weeks.

"Troy?" She said still half asleep.

"I'm here, baby girl."

Her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey." Troy said softly.

"Am I allowed to go home?" She rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know, Brie….I really don't." Mrs. Bolton came in. "Hi, Gabi how are you doing?" Gabriella just stared at her. "Gabriella, what exactly happened in this daydream of yours?" Gabriella

looked at Troy. "Gabriella, quit relying on Troy. Its not going to help anyone." Mrs. Bolton said trying to get Gabi to focus. Mrs. Bolton sighed. "Troy, I need to talk to you, now." She

grabbed Troy by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Mom, what the…?"

"Troy…I hate to tell you this but, you can't see Gabriella until she gets out of this hospital."

"WHAT! NO! You can't do this!"

"Yes, I can and I will. She relies on you way too much, Troy. Its bad for her."

"Mom, trusting someone isn't that bad. Just because she only trusts me, doesn't mean you have to get mad. I know what your doing."

"Troy, she needs to heal. And your not helping that process."

"She is healing. She told me what happened. She told me everything. You just want to be the one she trusts. Your being selfish."

"TROY ALEXANDER-"

"Yell all you want. I don't care." Troy was mad now. He didn't care if his mom grounded him for life. She couldn't stop him from seeing his Gabriella. "Troy….I thought you wanted her to

heal…" Mrs. Bolton started. "Yes, and she is. But not in this hospital. I know what's best for her. And you know what, Gabi's been from place to scary place. Its not fun. Did you ever think

about asking about _her_ comfort? I don't think so. She's not gonna tell you a thing here. Probably not anywhere, considering you did this to her." "Troy, I-" "No. No, no. Forget it. She's

coming home. I want her to live a normal life as possible." Troy said firmly.

"Troy your not in charge of her, I am. Ms. Montez is away. That makes me her legal guardian." Mrs. Bolton said. "Ms. Montez wouldn't want this for Gabi. Not at all."

"Yes, I'm sure she would-"

"Making her daughter feel like she's a mental case? I don't think so."

"Troy, Gabriella is not a mental case. She knows that, you know that, and I know that."

"You don't know that. You don't know! You don't know anything about her! Ok, did you ever think about asking Brie what she thought? No, I don't think so. She's been thinking of herself

as a mental case, since you butted in to all of this. I'm sorry for being rude mom but, its true." Troy walked back into Gabriella's room and shut the door in his mom's face. He looked up at

Gabi. She had tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "What's wrong, baby Brie?" he whispered. "I heard you….You and your mom fought over me. You must hate her and me now."

"Brie….I could never hate you. I was telling my mom the truth." Troy said sitting on the bed. "Troy, you fought with your mom over me! It's gonna be my fault if you guys stop talking to

each other!" "Brie, calm down. Your just going to stress yourself out. No one's going to blame you. I never would and neither would my mom. Ok?" Troy said softly. Gabi nodded. "Thanks

for standing up for me." She said quietly. "Anytime." Troy said smiling.

"Troy…."

"Yeah, Brie?"

"I've been waiting for the right time to say this, and I really mean this but I don't know if this is the right time to say it though so maybe I wont-"

"Gab, your babbling again."

"Sorry." She said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Now, what were you going to say?"

"Troy….I love you."

**A/N-Oooohhhh! Will Troy say it back? Will Gabi get out of the hospital? What about Mrs. Bolton? Find out in the next chapter! Leave a review! PM me about my upcoming story! (Summary on my profile!)**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Happy Holidays to everyone! I'll probably update tomorrow and that's probably the last time I update until after Christmas. If I don't get to talk to you guys, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

"_Troy….I love you."_

Troy froze. His Brie just said I love you to him. He smiled. "I love you too, Brie." Gabriella smiled at him. "Who knew that a hospital room would be the place where we both said I love

you." "Yeah." "Troy…I need to talk to you. And not about us but about what's happening, now."

"And I'm here to listen."

Gabi smiled at him. "Ok, so…" Gabi told him everything. What happened during the first kidnapping, the second, in all of the dreams, how she felt, and her "dream." And Troy listened. "Gab, I'm so sorry. And I apologize for my mom. I don't think she's helping in any of this."

"It's not your fault, Troy. I'm sorry for putting this all on you and your family."

"That's not your fault either. A part of you just hasn't really….let go of the whole thing. But now you have. And since you talked about it you'll heal."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"I have the perfect way to get back to normal too…" Troy said scooting closer to Gabi.

"What's that?"

"The….tickle monster!" Troy shouted tickling Gabi. "N-no! Tr-troy! St-stop!" Gabriella said laughing. "Ah-ah, Ms. Montez. This is part of you treatment." Troy said smiling. "F-for what? M-me

l-laughing t-too h-hard?" "Nooooo….I wanted to hear your laugh. That's exactly what you need." Troy said stopping.

"Thank you, Troy. And I know I've said that a lot but, you've really helped me. You're my best friend and my first _real _boyfriend. I hope nothing ever changes that."

"Nothing ever will. Even if I act like I hate you, which can never happen, I'll always love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Brie. I mean when have we ever gotten into a fight anyway?"

"Well….never, actually."

"Exactly." Troy smiled.

"Can I go home now?" Gabriella asked softly.

"I'll talk to my mom about it but, right now you should get some rest. Ok? You must be tired from last night."

"No." She whimpered.

"I know but, I'll have a surprise for you when you wake up. Ok?"

She nodded. "Come lay with me….please." She whispered making room for Troy. Troy got up and laid down next to Gabriella. Gabriella cuddled into his side and soon fell asleep. Just then

his mom walked in.

"Mom, when can Brie leave?"

"I'm not sure. It could be days, weeks, possibly even months."

"Months? Are you serious?"

"Troy, what's going on with Gabriella shouldn't be taken lightly. She needs to talk about it. And I'll get her through this."

"You? Uh, mom, no offense but, Gabriella isn't going to talk to you about any of this. And for your information she did talk about it."

"Troy, I think I'm more fit to do this and she did? Really? What did she say?"

"Sworn to secrecy."

"This is no time to joke. What did she say?"

"Sworn to secrecy." Was all that Troy would say.

"Fine, let her suffer."

"Mom, she's suffering because of you. If you ask me she's panicking so much because your putting her through all of this."

"Troy….you wouldn't understand."

"Yes, I do understand. Mom please take her out here. Please."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you care about Gabi right?"

"Of course I do."

"And you'd make sure she's comfortable right?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you doing this?" Mrs. Bolton just continued what she was doing not meeting Troy's gaze. "Mom? Why? Why are you doing this?"

"She'll be getting out later today." And with that she walked out.

**A/N-What'd you guys think? Happy Holidays to everyone! PM me about the upcoming story do you guys want me to write about it or not? **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! By the way, I wrote a summary in my profile (this one I'm going sticking to for sure) and I'm asking if you guys would read it and take my poll on whether or not I should write it. I think its something different and I would REALLY like to write it but, I want your guys' opinions. So here's chapter 21:**

Troy's POV

After my mom left. I started thinking. I don't think she's telling me something. But what would that something have to do with Brie? I looked down at Gabs. She was still sleeping soundly.

"I love you, Brie." I whispered. She smiled. Did she hear me? "I love you too, Troy." She whispered as her eyes opened. "Were you awake the whole time?" "No, just long enough to hear

you say that you love me." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I didn't want her to hear the conversation with my mom.

"So do you know when I'm getting out of here?"

"My mom said you're getting out later today."

"I am? Really?"

"Yeah, Brie."

My dad walked in. "Hey guys. Listen, I got some bad news…" he said slowly.

"What is it dad?"

"Your mom didn't want to tell you this but, Gabriella's not leaving today."

"What? No! I want to go home!" Gabi yelled burying her face in my shoulder.

"Shhh….Brie….its ok…your ok." I whispered. "Why isn't she leaving today? Mom said she would be." I asked my dad rubbing Brie's back.

"She thought she would be. But after going over some things….she decided that Gabriella isn't fit to go home yet."

"How is she not fit? What does she mean? Gabriella is perfectly fine."

Gabi's POV

I winced when he said Gabriella. He never said Gabriella unless he was angry with me or angry period. Or sometimes he was worried when he called me by my birth name too. It just

doesn't sound right coming from Troy.

"Troy." I whimpered.

"What is it, Brie?"

"I want to go home."

"Shhh…I know, I know."

"Troy, your mom wants to talk to you."

"So send her in."

"Privately."

He looked at me. I shook my head. "Stay. Please." I whimpered. "Brie…" "No, please stay! Please!" I yelled. "Shhh…Brie, your alright. I'm here, its ok." Troy soothed. "Dad, tell mom I'll be

there in a little bit." Mr. Bolton nodded and walked out.

"Stay, please Troy." I whispered.

"Brie, to tell you the truth, I don't want to talk to my mom right now. But it might be important." He said softly.

"Troy, please stay. Please." I whispered again. Just then an unfamiliar doctor came in. "Hello, Ms. Montez. I'm Dr. Crystal." She said as she walked up to the side of my bed. I whimpered

and pulled myself to Troy's chest. "Sorry, she's really shy." Troy said. "It's ok, I'm not here to hurt you in any way. I'm here to give you check ups. That's all." I whimpered again. "She

doesn't really like doctors either." Troy said. "I understand that. I think I should come back later." And with that she left. "Brie…its ok. She's gone." He whispered. I pulled away from his

chest slightly and looked up. "Please don't leave." "I promise, I'll make it as quick as possible. And," Troy said pulling something out of his pocket. "Here's your cell phone. Text or call me

all you want. Ok?" For a second I just sat there thinking. I guess I'm going to have to be without him at one point. So let's try it out now. I slowly nodded. "I promise. 20 minutes tops."

He said as he kissed my forehead and walked out the door. After he left I looked around the room. I hate how ugly the wallpaper is. Reason 3. **(A/N-If you remember from chapter 9 **

**she was naming reasons why she hates hospitals.) **Why can't I just get dressed and walk out? Its not running…not technically. But where would I go? Oh, it doesn't matter I just need

to get out of here! So then it was decided. I slowly got out of the bed. I gently put my feet on the floor. I grabbed Troy's backpack that had my clothes in it and walked into the

bathroom.

Troy's POV

I walked into my mom's office a little while later. "Hey, mom." I said leaning against the doorframe. My mom looked up from her work at her desk. "Mom, why isn't Gabi leaving today? You

said she would be. I just told her and then dad came in saying that she wasn't." "Troy….I was looking over some of her papers and I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"She was almost kidnapped?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Does Ms. Montez know?"

"I didn't want to bring it up in front of Gabi, it's still a sensitive subject with her. And of course Ms. Montez knows."

"She was almost kidnapped by Tom Wesley?"

"Yeah, he goes to West High."

"So I see."

"Mom, what does this have to do with her not going home today?"

"Troy, she needs to tell me what happened so I can help her."

"She told me what happened. She let it out. She's fine she's only worse because-" A voice interrupted Troy. "Dr. Bolton! Its Ms. Montez!"

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" Troy demanded. "She's gone! Dr. Crystal went in to check on her and she's not there! She checked the bathroom too!" Aw, man. I rushed out of my

mom's office and ran down the hallway and to the waiting room. "Dad! Did Gabriella come through here?" "I'm sorry, Troy I don't know. I was in the bathroom." Uh oh. I walked up to the

receptionist. "Did a young girl walk through here?" "Yes, actually." "What did she look like?" I asked. "She had long dark brown curly hair. And she had on a grey and red sweatshirt and

jeans." The receptionist said. "Ok did she walk out the door?" "Yes, I assumed she was visiting someone by herself and was just leaving." "Ok, thank you." I said sprinting to the door.

"Troy, where are you going?" my dad asked. "To find Gabriella." I said and walked out the door.

**A/N-Uh oh…where'd Gabi run to? Will Troy find her? Please read the summary in my profile and take my poll! I really want your guys' opinion!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Thanks again for all the positive feedback! Could you guys please read the summary on my profile and then vote! I noticed this morning that I had the wrong poll up there and I fixed it so its showing the right one. I really want your guys' opinion! Thanks!**

"_Where are you going?" My dad asked. "To find Gabriella."_

Earlier With Gabriella

I got dressed and walked out into the hallway. No doctors. So I began walking down the hallway towards the waiting room. Darn it. I forgot about the receptionist. Maybe she won't

notice me if I walk out really quietly… I slowly walked towards the front doors and the receptionist didn't look up once. I pushed the doors open and made a run for it. I didn't know exactly

where I was going but anywhere but here would be fine with me. All of a sudden I had this weird feeling I was being followed. I looked behind me and no one was there. So I kept walking but I kept having that feeling…

Present Time With Troy

As soon as I walked out of the hospital I had no idea where to go. So I just decided to start walking. Maybe the park? Wait a second doesn't she have her cell phone? As if on cue my phone vibrated signaling I had I text.

_To Troy_

_Hey Bolton_

_Wondering how I got ur number?_

_That doesn't matter but I do remember_

_seeing a certain brunette walking down _

_street. Obviously u haven't been taking_

_care of her. Well trust me I will_

_From Unknown Number_

I froze. My eyes widened as I kept re-reading the text. He saw her. Tom _saw_ my Brie. He could hurt her. What am I doing here? I _have_ to find her! I began running towards the park where

else could she have gone? As I got closer and closer to the park I saw a girl walking on the sidewalk.

"GABRIELLA!" I screamed.

She looked at me and ran in the opposite direction.

Gabi's POV

I couldn't let Troy catch me not right now. No, I had gotten way to far to let him take me again. Wait, what am I thinking? Troy's good! Tom's bad! I still can't let him take me back to the

hospital. I kept running as fast as I could with my sneakers pounding on the sidewalk.

"GABRIELLA!" He screamed again.

I kept running.

I looked back at him. He was still running for me. And then I bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"C'mon, Ella let's get you away from Bolton."

I looked up. No, it couldn't be….It was. None other then Tom.

"Get away!" I screamed at him pushing him out into the street. Just then a cop car came around the corner.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed to the car. It lurched to a stop behind Tom.

"What's the problem ma'am?" A police officer asked.

"He's trying to kidnap me! He's been trying to kidnap me! Please take him away." I yelped. Gosh all this screaming is taking the breath out of me.

The police officer pulled Tom to his feet and hand-cuffed him. "This isn't fair! She could be lying!"

"With a look like that, you can't lie." The police officer said sitting him in the back of the car.

"What's your name ma'am?" He asked.

"Its…uh…I'm….um…" I stuttered. I looked back at Troy. He had a terrified expression on his face and was just standing there. He probably didn't want to run up to me because of the

police officer.

"I have to go!" I said running off. I ran to the woods near the park. Once I was hidden in the trees I stopped running. I looked behind me. No one was there. Phew. All of a sudden I

heard, "Brie? I know your in here. Its just me, Troy." I hid behind a tree. "Please, Brie…you know I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want you to be safe." God he sounded scared. Maybe I

should just come out….No. I can't. I looked around for a way out. I started running again. "Gabriella!" He said. Darn it. He saw me. I couldn't stop now. "Brie! Stop!" I guess he must have

gotten faster since I could last remember because I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Troy…" I said softly.

"Brie….why were you running from me?" He asked quietly in my ear.

"Let me go, Troy."

"No, you might run again."

"Exactly. Let go." I said trying to pry his arms off.

"Brie…stop. Please."

I sighed in defeat.

"Why were you running from me?"

"Because…I don't want to go back to the hospital and I know that's where your going to take me."

"Is that why you ran away?" He asked turning me around to face him.

"Yes…Troy, I hate it there! You know that! I've had the worst day ever."

"I know you do. And I know it hasn't been a dream day either but….I don't know what to do."

"I bet they'll restrain me to the bed now. And they'll lock me in my room. And someone will guard the bathroom door when I have to go. They'll never leave me alone! Troy, no!" I said

again trying to run away from him.

"Shhh…Brie, calm down." He soothed.

"Please…please….let me go." I said quietly.

"No, we're going home. Your never going back to that hospital again. That place has caused you too much pain. And I can't even take it much longer."

"Really? You promise?"

"Your still wearing the necklace right?"

I nodded.

"That's your answer."

Nobody's POV

Troy picked Gabriella up bridal style and walked out of the woods. As they reached the Bolton home Gabi whispered, "Please put me down now." Troy obeyed.

"C'mon. Let's go inside and you can tell me everything."

"What's everything?" Gabi asked tilting her head.

"What happened with Tom." Troy said unlocking the door.

"Ok, no more secrets. I promise. It may take me a day sometimes but I promise I won't keep anything bottled up anymore." Gabriella said confidently.

"Good. I promise I won't push you to say anything either."

Gabriella nodded as Troy led her up to his room.

**A/N-Ok, I decided I'm going to make at least 2 more chapters because I'm sure that you all want to figure out what's going to happen to Tom and the whole Troyella relationship and then end it. For now anyway… If not maybe 3 chapters. Again please read the summary on my profile and vote! **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Thank you to everyone who voted! I'm going to write one chapter for Protecting Gabriella and then you guys can review it and we'll see whether or not I'll write it. **

Gabi's POV

Troy sat me on his bed and he sat next to me. "Whenever your ready Brie."

"Well…I just bumped into him and a cop car came and arrested him." I said. To tell anyone the truth I honestly didn't want to be talking about this.

"There was more to it then that, Gabs." He said softly.

"Not really…I mean the cop believed me…Oh, and before that I screamed. But I think you know that."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gabi…"

"Ok, ok…the cop asked for my name but…I…well, I…um.."

"What is it?"

"I didn't give him my name….I didn't want to testify in court or anything."

"I don't really think that court would be involved here Gab….but I do think that something needs to be done."

"No! He told me that if the police got involved he'd come back for me. He's always true to his word in things like that, you know that!"

"Brie, calm down ok? Your going to have a panic attack."

"How can I calm down? I'm going to have to go in for questioning and your mom thinks I belong in the mental hospital!"

"Brie…"

Troy's POV

Gabi's breaths started to become short. I tried to calm her down. "Brie…your fine, ok? You're not going back to the hospital and even if you do have to go in for questioning, you'll be fine. I

know it."

"No…I won't….it's…I can't…"

I pulled her into my arms. "Brie…please just look at me."

She looked up.

"Take a deep breath."

She just looked at me.

I sat her between my legs. "You need to relax. Your stressing yourself out too much. Your only in 6th grade." I whispered.

I started to massage her shoulders and I felt her relax.

"There you go, Brie."

She sighed. "You always know what to say and do, Troy."

I smiled. "It's a gift."

She giggled. "Of course it is."

"Gabs, I care about you. I love you. I hate seeing you stressed and upset. And that's all I've been seeing this week. I know that it hasn't been an easy week for you."

"I care about and love you too. And I know…things aren't really coming out as planned are they?"

"Not really but on the bright side…this all brought us closer together."

"It did, didn't it?" Before I could answer the door bell rang. We both sighed as I got up to answer it. When I opened the door a police officer stood there.

"May I help you officer?"

"Yes, is Gabriella Montez here?"

Gabriella peeked out from behind me. "That's me."

"Hello, Ms. Montez. I'm Officer Grey. The one you talked to at the park."

"Oh…hi." She said slowly.

"Yes, you claim that Tom Wesley attempted to kidnap you?"

"Yes. I did. He attempted it many times."

"How many?"

"Three other times besides the one today."

"So, four times?"

"Yes."

I couldn't help but be proud of Gabi. She was getting stronger.

"Would you like to add anything else?"

Gabriella ran back to hide behind me.

"Brie…? What's the matter?"

"No…Tom told me if I told the police anything, he'd come hurt me. He said he'd hurt you! I just put both of our lives at risk." She whispered.

I turned to look at her. "Brie, he can't hurt you anymore. He'll be charged for attempting kidnapping. I'm not going anywhere either. Your stuck with me. Forever."

She let out a small giggle. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"I wouldn't like to add anything else Officer Grey."

"Alright then. We'll be in touch." And with that Officer Grey turned and walked back to his car.

"Do you think I'll have to go to court with this?" Gabi asked as I shut the door.

"I'm not sure. But I know you'll do great either way."

"Thanks Troy."

"You say that waaay too much."

She laughed. "Well, its true. You always know what to say."

"Like I said, it's a gift."

"Dork." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Who me? Nothing."

"I think you just called me a dork."

"Nooooo…me? Why would I say that?"

"Too late! You need punishment." I said walking closer to her.

"No, no, no. Troy Alexander Bolton, don't you dare."

"Oh, I dare!" I said grabbing her.

"NO!" She yelled as I started tickling her.

"N-no! T-troy! St-stop!" She yelled.

"No way, Montez. Not until you say the magic words."

"N-never!"

"Then I shall continue." I started laughing.

"F-fine, fine. I'll s-say it!" I stopped tickling her.

"Troy Bolton is one of the bestest friends and boyfriends in the world and he is not a dork."

"Thank you." I said helping her up.

"And Gabi," She turned to look at me. "I don't think you'll have to worry about Tom."

"How do you know?"

"I have a hunch."

She smiled. "Whatever you say…"

**A/N-Awww sweet chapter! What do you guys think? Leave a review! **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Thank you guys for all your support throughout the story! If anyone has any ideas on what could happen to Tom please PM me or leave a review because I have no idea what to have happen to him! This chapter is just before whatever happens to Tom. And if anyone has any ideas, I need them ASAP the next chapter is what's going to happen to Tom, I need your guys' help!**

The next morning Gabriella woke up and turned over to face Troy.

Only one problem. No Troy. She sat up in bed just to see Troy leaning against the doorframe.

"Do you always watch me sleep?" Gabi asked smiling.

"Only when you smile in your sleep." Troy said walking over to the bed.

"Do I smile a lot?"

"Since yesterday, yes."

Gabriella smiled. "See there it is again." Troy said sitting next to Gabi.

"What do you think is gonna happen to Tom?" Gabi asked tilting her head.

"He'll have to serve a jail sentence, I'm sure. And maybe, he can go only so far near you."

"Oh….I guess that's good." Gabi said quietly.

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah…"

"Whatever you say."

"Troy, about yesterday…"

"Gabriella…"

"No, Troy. I'm sorry for running away from you. I really am. I was just mad at the world I guess."

"I don't think you were mad at anyone but, my mom."

"No, Troy that's ridiculous."

"Gab, I know your mad at my mom. I'm kinda mad at her for doing that to you too."

"Ok, so I am. A little. But she didn't even ask me what I wanted. She never asked if _I _was comfortable, she just assumed. I just never thought she'd do that. It's just gonna take me some

time to talk to her again."

Troy pulled Gabi into a hug.

"_I_'m sorry. I'm sorry she did this to you. And I'm sorry that Tom did any of this to you. You don't deserve to be so miserable."

"Do you really mean that?" Gabi asked pulling back.

"Of course, Gab. Why wouldn't I?"

"I know I can trust you…but I've been having real trust issues lately. It's hard to get rid of it."

"I don't really know how to get rid of that." Troy said taking Gabi's hands in his.

Gabi sighed.

"But you can start out small. Like trying to be friends with Tay and Chad again?"

"I don't know, Troy. To tell you the truth, I don't care if their my friends. I just care about you."

"I care about you too. Which is why I'm saying this."

"Troy….can we just cross that bridge when we get to it?"

"Ok, Brie."

"You've really been helpful, this past week, you know."

"I have?"

"Yes, Troy. You snuck into the hospital room for me, you yelled at your mom for me, you talk to me about everything and help me handle it, and you help me make the right choices."

"Yeah, I remember sneaking into your room. I can't believe they didn't notice me."

"Yeah…you did that all for me. You stood up for me, you protected me, you cared for me."

"Anytime, Brie. But your stuck with me forever. I hope you know that Ms. Montez."

"Oh, I know. And I'm thankful for you."

"Awwwww…Brie, I'm touched."

"Your so corny." Gabi said hitting Troy with a pillow.

"Thank you."

Gabriella laughed.

"Anytime, Troy."

**A/N-So what do you guys think? I would've made it a little longer but I went to Chicago today and I'm TIRED! But I wanted to update so, yeah. Hope you like it! Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your guys' help! But something went wrong with my computer and what I wrote didn't save…I remember most of what I wrote but its not the original. Well here it is:**

All of a sudden the phone rang and Mrs. Bolton picked up

**Officer Grey/**_Mrs. Bolton/Gabriella_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hi, Mrs. Bolton. This is Officer Grey. I'm handling Ms. Montez's case."**

"_Oh, well I'll get her for you." _

"Gabriella! The phone's for you!" Mrs. Bolton yelled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said taking the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"**Hi, Ms. Montez. It's Officer Grey."**

"_Hi…"_

"**I just wanted to tell you that we decided to have a private court session."**

"_When is it?"_

"**This afternoon."**

"_Isn't that a little soon?"_

"**We wanted to have it as soon as possible."**

"_Well….then who's allowed to attend?"_

"**Strictly family."**

"_And the Boltons?"_

"**Probably not allowed."**

"_No, they are my family! My mom's out of town on business. Please, you have to let the Boltons come!"_

Troy heard Gabriella yell and saw her talking on the phone and stopped.

"**I don't know, Ms. Montez. I don't think they'll be allowed. The press has heard way to much about this story already and we want to keep it private."**

"_No, please! You don't understand! They have to come, they have to be there!" _

"**I'm sorry, Ms. Montez. I'll try to convince the judge."**

Gabriella turned and saw Troy standing there with a worried look on his face.

"_I have to go."_ Without waiting for an answer Gabriella hung up the phone, ran upstairs to the bathroom, and slammed the door.

Troy ran after her. He lightly knocked on the door. "Brie? I know your in there. Please, I want to help."

No answer.

Troy tried to listen through the door. His phone vibrated.

_To Troy_

_R u alone?_

_From Gabi_

Troy texted back:

_To Gabi_

_Yeah I'm alone_

_please open the door_

_From Troy_

Troy heard something moving in the bathroom and the door unlocked. He opened the door. Gabriella was sitting up against the bathtub with her legs pulled to her chest and her arms

wrapped around them. "Brie…why'd you run away?" He whispered.

"Because….their not letting you go to the court session. It's family only. Troy, I'll break down! Plus I have stage fright! I'll end up looking at Tom and…I-I….I just can't do it!"

Troy pulled Gabi to his chest. "Shhh….shhhh….it's ok…I'm sure that Officer Grey will try to convince the judge." Troy said softly.

"But what if he doesn't? I can't make it through that hearing without you, Troy! I just can't!"

"Yes, you can. You are strong and confident. I know you can." "But, I've never gotten through anything without you. For the Scholastic Decathlon, you were there. When I did that project

in front of the entire school, you were there. Every time you were there. And all I did was look right at you and it seemed like everyone else wasn't even there."

"When is the hearing?"

"This afternoon."

"What? That's too soon."

"I know. But to tell you the truth, I want to get it over with."

"Well, then…You need to get ready. And if they don't let me in, I'll be right outside those doors waiting for you. I won't leave until that hearing is over."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Gabriella nodded. The phone rang again. "Oh no…" Gabriella said under her breath.

"Gabriella! It's Officer Grey!" Mrs. Bolton yelled again.

"You can do it, Brie." Troy said.

They walked downstairs together.

Gabriella/**Officer Grey**

"Hello?"

"**Hi, Ms. Montez. I wanted to let you know that I talked to the judge and he said that he'll allow only Mr. Bolton in."**

"So, Troy?"

"**Yes, the hearing is in one hour. I'm sorry for the short notice but, that's the only time we can do it." **

"That's fine. Thank you. I have to go." Without waiting Gabriella hung up and jumped into Troy's arms.

"What happened, Brie?"

"The judge is allowing you in!"

"That's great, Gabi. When's the hearing?"

"One hour."

"Let's go get ready then."

A half an hour later, Troy and Gabriella had changed into nicer clothes and Gabriella was helping Troy fix his tie.

"I don't see why your making me wear this anyway." Troy said.

"Because, it makes you look nice." Gabriella said still fixing his tie.

"But I hate these things." Troy whined.

Gabriella smiled. "Your like a two year old. You know that?"

"Thank you." Troy said.

Mr. Bolton drove them to the court house and Troy sat down and Gabi sat where next to her lawyer. The judge came in.

"Hello, everyone. Let's get started as soon as possible. I want to make this quick and easy. I'm Judge Wagoner. Ms. Montez's side may start." Judge Wagoner said.

"Thank you, your honor. By the way, you can call me Anna Marie." Gabriella's lawyer said.

"The opposing party has attempted to kidnap my client on many accounts. Mr. Wesley has caused pain and suffering to come to my client. It has become so harsh that my client was put in

a hospital."

"Would you like to call any witnesses?" The judge said.

"Actually, I would like to call, Mr. Troy Bolton to the stand."

Gabriella was looked shocked. She looked back at Troy. So did he. But Troy obeyed and went to sit in front of the court.

"Mr. Bolton, you are the boyfriend of Ms. Montez correct?"

"Yes." Troy answered.

"So you two are very close?"

"Yes."

"So, then you would know how much suffering, Mr. Wesley has caused Ms. Montez?"

"Yes."

"Could you please describe to the court some things that Ms. Montez has suffered because of, Mr. Wesley."

"Well…she barely slept at night, for the past week. She hasn't really been herself either. She can't concentrate in school, her friends are worried but take their distance now because their

afraid they'll scare her. She lost her trust in a few people. And not that I mind, but she's only comfortable around me."

"I see. And you've been there for a few of the attempts of kidnapping?"

"Yes, I have."

"Could you please tell the court what happened?"

Troy looked at Gabi. She slowly nodded.

"The first time, I heard something in a closet at school. And I opened it and saw Gabi tied up and Tom there. The second and third time he tried to disguise her. But I saw her for two

reasons one because, she's my best friend and I would recognize her a mile away and two, she had the necklace I gave her on." Troy said.

"And the fourth time, you were in the park? And Officer Grey showed up." Anna Marie said.

"Yes."

"Thank you. You may go sit back down now."

Troy nodded and went to sit back down.

"Any other witnesses?"

"No your honor."

"Then Mr. Wesley's side may proceed." Judge Wagoner said.

"Thank you your honor, you may call me George."

Judge Wagoner nodded.

"Your honor, my client was not kidnapping, Ms. Montez. Merely, borrowing her."

"You cannot borrow a person, George."

"Mr. Wesley was just trying to be friends in a more…forceful way. You see, he has a hard time making friends."

"Well, as I'm sure your client knows, kidnapping is never the answer."

"If I may I'd like to call Ms. Montez to the stand."

Gabriella froze and looked back at Troy. He mouthed 'You can do it.' Gabriella nodded and walked to sit in front of the court.

"Ms. Montez, is it true that you were in the park yesterday?"

"Yes."

"And is it true that Mr. Bolton was with you?"

"Yes, it is."

"Were you by him the entire time?"

Gabriella began to get nervous. She looked at Troy. He mouthed 'Just tell the truth.'

"No….I wasn't."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was….uh…well…I was…"

"Yes, Ms. Montez?"

Gabriella became frantic. She looked from Troy to Tom's lawyer to the judge.

"I-I…uh…" She looked to Troy. 'Are you ok?' He mouthed. She slightly shook her head.

"May I please take a break?" She looked to the Judge.

"Objection! There aren't any breaks in court!" George yelled.

"Well….because of the circumstances, I will allow the break. Overruled. 20 minute break."

Gabriella sighed and ran over to Troy. Troy picked her up. "You were doing so great, what's wrong Brie?"

"He's gonna use it against me." Gabi whispered.

"But Gab, we've got much more evidence no matter what you aren't the bad guy here. Ok?"

Gabi shook her head. "I told you I couldn't do it." She whispered. "But you did do it. You did everything you could and you still are it's just taking some time."

"Thank you, Troy."

"Anytime."

"Ms. Montez, are you ready to resume?"

"Yes your honor."

Gabriella sat back up in front of the court.

"So what were you doing Ms. Montez?"

"I was…" She looked at Troy. He nodded. "I was running."

"Running? Why?"

"I was running from Troy…"

"Why were you running from Troy? I thought he said you only trusted him."

"I do. But I ran away and he was trying to protect me from what happened."

"What happened exactly Ms. Montez?"

"I bumped into Tom."

"And so, what your saying is, you wanted to get away from Troy and you bumped into Tom?"

"Yes."

"And what did Tom say to you?"

"He…..he…he wanted to take me away from Troy."

"And wasn't that what you wanted, to get away from Troy?"

"No, I was running away from the hospital."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I thought Troy was going to take me back to the hospital. So I ran from him."

"And Tom wanted to help you. What was so bad about that?"

"I knew he didn't mean it that way. I know he doesn't. He never did and he never will."

"I'm going to stop your questioning, George. And I would like to ask Ms. Montez to please take her seat." Judge Wagoner said. Gabriella nodded and took her seat. So did George.

"I've made my decision…."

**A/N-So what do you guys think? Pretty long huh? Well I wanted update and that's what I did. By the way, if I did any of the court scene wrong I apologize because I've never been to court!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Hey guys! This is it! The big decision. Will Tom make it or break it? Haha…anyway I hope you like it!**

"_I've made my decision…"_

"I've decided that Mr. Tom Wesley will be charged with attempted kidnapping. He will serve a jail sentence of 4 years and there will be a restraining order taken out against him, so that

he may only go so many feet of Ms. Montez. After his 2 year sentence he will be doing community service until I see that he is fit to stop. Case dismissed." Judge Wagoner pounded the

gavel.

Gabriella shook hands with her lawyer and ran over to Troy and hugged him. "We won! I can't believe it!" "Well, believe it! I knew you would. You did a great job up there and I'm very

proud of you." Troy said smiling at Gabi. "Thank you. You helped me. A lot." Gabriella said pulling back from the hug.

"Are you ready to face the press?" Troy asked taking her hand.

"Let's just keep quiet about it."

"I couldn't agree more."

With that said Troy and Gabi walked out of the court house to be met with camera flashes and people yelling.

"Ms. Montez! Is it true you were kidnapped 4 times?"

"Mr. Bolton, are you angry with Mr. Wesley?"

"Is it true Ms. Montez and Mr. Wesley are sister and brother?"

Troy led Gabriella through the crowd to his dad's waiting car and they both got in the back. "Some crowd huh?" Mr. Bolton asked as he drove away. "Yeah, I guess." Troy said looking back

at the crowd. "So, how'd it go?" Mr. Bolton asked looking back at the couple in the rearview mirror. "Brie won." Troy said. "That's great! What happened to Tom?" "He got a jail sentence

of 4 years and then after that he has community service and he can only go so many feet of Gabriella." "That's good. I think Gabriella's grateful for that." "I am." Gabi spoke up. "Your

mom'll be happy." Mr. Bolton said. That made Gabriella go silent. She wondered what Mrs. Bolton would think. She hadn't really talked to her since she'd run away from the hospital. Troy

nudged Gabriella. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly. "Yeah….I'm fine." Gabriella said turning to look out the window. "You sure?" "Yeah, Troy." When Troy and Gabriella got home Mrs. Bolton

came out of the kitchen. "Hey, guys. How'd it go?" "Good, mom." Troy said. Troy noticed Gabriella hadn't said much since the car ride home. "Uhhh…you guys, me and Gabs are going to

go upstairs I need help with my homework." Troy said pulling Gabi upstairs. "What's up, Gabs?" Troy said once he shut the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't said a word since my dad brought my mom up on the way home from court. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Troy."

"Gabs, I'm your best friend. I know when something is wrong. We tell each other everything, remember?"

Silence.

"Gabriella, please."

"Would your mom be happy that Tom was punished?"

"Yeah, of course. She knows the pain he's caused you. What brought that up?"

"Nothing. I was just…wondering."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good….now can you please help me get this tie off?"

Gabi laughed and shook her head. "Ok, hold still."

**A/N-Ok guys, this is the second to the last chapter. The next chapter will sadly be the last. At least for this story. What do you guys think of a sequel? Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM! **

**Hey guys! Sadly, this is the last chapter….anyone up for a sequel in the future? **

Troy walked in the living room to find Gabriella watching T.V. "Hey." he said sitting next to her. "Hi." she said turning her attention from the T.V. to him.

"So, how does it feel to be completely free of Tom?"

"Actually, fantastic! I mean, I can go out alone and not worry about Tom being there because of course, he's in jail."

"But your never going to go out alone right?"

"Yes, Troy. I promise."

"Good. So I think we should celebrate."

"By doing what exactly?"

"Going to the park, duh! Celebrate freedom!"

Gabi laughed. "Whatever you say."

When Troy and Gabriella reached the park, Gabi took off running towards the swings. "Race ya Bolton!" She yelled. "Your gonna get it, Montez!" Troy yelled back trying to catch up with

her. Gabi felt strong arms go around her waist just before she reached the swings. Troy picked her up and spun her around. Once he put her down he ran to the swings and sat down.

"Beat you." he said smiling. "No fair. You cheated." Gabriella said sitting down in the swing next to him.

"Yeah, I did."

Gabriella smiled at shaking her head. "Whatever."

"So how do you feel?"

"Like I said, fantastic. I feel different, you know? And I don't have to worry about anyone teasing me at school anymore."

"No one ever teased you."

"Yeah, well no one really liked me either. I used to be the freaky genius girl. Now, I'm just…..Gabriella or Gabi."

"You were never the freaky genius girl."

"Say what you want, you know it's true."

Now it was Troy's turn to laugh. "You are so dramatic."

"No, I am not!"

"Yeah. You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Not." Troy said hoping she'd fall for his trick.

"Thank you for agreeing with me." She said smiling.

"Do you remember that little girl that I told you about?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, what was her name?"

"Megan. Her name was Megan."

"What about her?"

"She reminded me of myself when I was younger."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I mean I always worried about my parents when I was younger. I was afraid I'd get lost and I'd never see them again."

Troy just continued looking at her listening. Gabi took that as a signal to continue. "Then when my dad died….my worst nightmare came true. I lost one of my parents. It was like my mom

and I got lost. Like away from my dad. And we can never find him. But then I met you and you know the rest."

"Yeah…why are you thinking about this now?"

"Megan sorta helped me. Put it like that."

"Okaaay. Then I'm glad. I'm sorry I didn't meet her." Troy said.

"I wish you met her too. But maybe….someday you will."

"I hope so. But I want to tell you something Brie. Something that I mean and I'll keep this for the rest of my life."

"What is it, Troy?"

"I'll always be there….for you."

"I'll always be there for you too." Gabi said hugging him.

It was decided. From that day on, that was their special saying. Sorta of like an inside joke. To let each other know. I'll Always Be There.

**A/N-And it ends here…so sad, yet so true. Again, what do you guys think of a sequel? I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading this story, it being my first official story. I especially want to thank hopelessromanticgurl. She was my first reviewer and she gave me some of the ideas that went into the story. Thanks to her and everyone who read!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


End file.
